Amissum, Ac Amor (Saint Seiya - The Lost Canvas Fanfiction)
by Goddess Ganny
Summary: Layra who was friends with Alone, Tenma and Sasha, never anticipated that she is Persephone's vessel, and when she woke up as the goddess of the Underworld, things became different. (Please read the chapters carefully - a series of chapters and routes to which Persephone Layra plays as a big role, Focused on one person, do enjoy! )
1. Layra Persephone (OC)

**AMISSUM, AC AMOR [Lost and Love]**

 **SAINT SEIYA – THE LOST CANVAS  
** **Type:** Short Series (OC [Layra Persephone] x Hypnos, though latter it's still Persephone x Hades like in the Greek Mythology)  
 **Genre:** Romance, Action, Angst  
 **Rated:** M (R-18 for other parts)

 ** _SPECIAL NOTE:_** I know that there is already an EXISTING Persephone character but is only shown in SAINT SEIYA ONLINE as an enemy NPC without any specific background for the change (nothing but following the story of the original Persephone in Greek Mythology) however Persephone didn't have specific information if she was reincarnated, had vessels, what was she to Hades setting aside the fact that she's forcibly married to him, and didn't appear even in the Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas, both manga (Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas Gaiden) and anime. I decided to make my perspective of Persephone and I am well aware of the Saint Seiya series. I tried to be reasonable in details here, especially when I had Hypnos as her lover (you will see when you read below) because why not? The Pegasus and Hades weren't that much of enemies either in Greek Mythology, and so as Athena and Hades' rivalry. Another note is that Persephone has an existing design, approved and shown, in Saint Seiya Online but ONLY in her god cloth. I also saw some deviant artists that already have clear and rendered versions of the legit Persephone from Saint Seiya Online and am willing to ask for their permission to use their visuals for this fanfiction. Because I decided to make a twist in Persephone's life here, I have my own original design of her as a youngster, as a human vessel and the latter human vessels that she used before this character (which means that I'll use the real Persephone God Cloth design but I will make up a version of Persephone as Layra and her other vessels). Persephone and Hades happen to be my OTP in Greek Mythology despite the angst and twisted romance, and it just made me upset that Persephone didn't have that much of a value in Saint Seiya. Don't worry, this character follows the plot of Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas still, but there would be additional details. I also changed details on how Hypnos was sealed because I intend to show Hades' jealousy and possessiveness as well, and not go that far from his Greek Mythology description. Another alteration and revision I did is the battle between Altar Hakurei and Hypnos. Since Hypnos was sealed in his own magic (in this fanfiction), Altar Hakurei's purpose in charging alone is to destroy Hypnos' sleep barrier and directly encounters Hades instead.

As the theme song for Layra/Persephone – it's actually entitled PERSEPHONE too, originally sung by Hatsune Miku of Vocaloid, but I appreciated Daria's cover more.

 _ **I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters. I only showed my perspective and made an Original Character with the embodiment of Persephone.**_

 **OC Name:** Layra (Persephone when awaken)

 _Information:_

v _Age:_ 15 years old (human vessel), Immortal (as Persephone, but took appearance of an 18 year old lady)  
v _Gender:_ Female  
v _Birthday:_ March 5  
v _Birthplace:_ Germany  
v _Orientation:_ Heterosexual

 _Description:_

Layra happens to be one of Persephone's reincarnations, and human vessels. She is a sickly girl, known to suffer from albinism which results to her having a pale skin and a strange color of her eyes, in between red and pink. Her hair is a strange shade in between red and pink too, due to the lack of pigmentation. Because of her condition, she was told to live short but despite this, Layra still smiles and hates it when she downs people. Her body built is in between normal and skinny, but she is trying her best to cure herself.

Ignoring her weaknesses, Layra strives to be strong for her friends and her considered family. She wasn't as smart as the others but she doesn't give up. Often being bullied by others because of her appearance and her strange condition, Layra is a sad girl deep inside. Her voice is also notable because all she does around the place is hum and sing while cleaning, but when speaking, she is noted to stutter due to nervousness or speak minimal due to her lack of words. Aside from albinism, Layra happens to suffer a depression syndrome – piled up sadness, frustration and even anger inside her she kept, not seen by the others, and rarely to none shows.

As Persephone, Layra happens to stop stuttering and becomes more open with her thoughts. Her body is supported with her will and her soul as Persephone. Her body can cope up with fighting too and her strange colors and lack of pigments are cured. Her hair and eyes turn to a bloody shade of red, and her cheeks are not as pale as it was. More of her emotions appear too, and she even has little tantrums when she is being teased negatively. Layra sometimes acts strange though, because her Persephone and Layra attitudes are merging, and is piqued to curiosity. She had to shout and make some sense if she has to, but Layra still has this fearful side of her, but she cannot explain what she is afraid of (more will be revealed as you read the history). Since she is Hades' wife, Layra roams around freely on their place and sings whenever she wants, and has a passionate look for flowers.

 _History:_

Layra's parents never have shown themselves but a mere shadow. The rumors on the orphanage said that her parents looked like Gods, or might be a pair of Saints serving Athena or Poseidon, or possibly just normal civilians. The young girl was told that she was given to the orphanage by an old lady whom they believe isn't really blood related to her either, who disappeared eventually when they got hold of the kid. At first, the orphanage refused to accept her due to her poor health standing but out of pity, they agreed and took utmost care of her. She received special treatment, medicines and the like because her symptoms are showing, and they didn't like a young baby dying in there. The only remaining memory of Layra in her years as a baby is the necklace that she wore around her neck, which was a rose with black thorns.

She grew up respectively being quiet and stuttering, sometimes still not getting along with the other kids of the orphanage which often makes her cry to the nuns. Layra was taught to read and write, and help on chores around too. She also has potentials with her voice so she sang behind churches and choirs when it was necessary. She hated herself and hated her condition to the point that she'd say words that are harming her, such as "I wish I was never born" and questions why her parents would give her away. However, when she met Alone, Sasha and Tenma who were kids also in the area with the same ages (or near age gaps), she felt less lonely. The three were very friendly of her and would even take time to force her out despite her denying the offer. She wasn't that sociable with them though she smiles whenever they would be around. To her, the three are her confidence and little by little, Layra thought of at least appreciating herself.

 **ORPHANAGE.** Tenma, Alone and Sasha used to be together most of the time while they pursue Layra to come out at least to join them. Though Layra often denied, the three won't stop. One time when she was sobbing on her room, Alone who was awake approached her and then told her that she can talk to him. Layra kept on stuttering but she was feeling better. Alone told her that Layra wasn't really a bad person, nor a monster and what else the other kids and street people would tell her. She was surprised to hear it from a gifted person and a prodigy, which is why Layra admitted that she admired Alone. Alone also told her to continue being kind and well, so that she, Tenma and Sasha can come out when they can, and even run to play. Layra nods and then stands up, dropping her necklace. Alone looks at her necklace asking her where it came from, but she answered she didn't know. He tells her that it seems that he has seen it before or is familiar with it, noting that it must be a design like the ones on the church.

Months passed and Layra continued to hang along with them. As usual, the girl was teased because of her condition and sometimes she'd pant like something is attacking her. It was of heavy concern to the other people in the orphanage and of course, her friends too. Layra refuses to see a doctor after that time when she was told that she won't last long, accepting her fate and smiling about it. The three tells her that she has a beautiful smile despite all the misery that she carries, and feels sorry that they can't be much of a help. Layra says that being friends with them is the greatest present they have ever given and burst to tears.

 **THE HOUSES OF ATHENA AND THE GOLD SAINTS.** Time has come and a gold saint named Sisyphus of the Sagittarius Constellation under the House of the Greek Goddess Athena appeared and tells them that Sasha is to be taken to the Pope. The reason is because Sasha is the chosen vessel of Athena in this year and they need her guidance. She was taken from Tenma, Alone and even Layra who gathered up courage just to shout at Sissyphus and gave him a piece of her mind. Sissyphus was shocked at the stuttered and sickly girl's courage but then notices a bad feeling about her, and even towards Alone. Tenma told Sasha never to forget him and that they'd be together soon, which is why they made bracelets for each other. Alone and Layra also had one as a sign of the four children's friendship. Bidding their goodbyes and sobs, Sissyphus took Sasha and went off but still was weary of Alone and Layra's presence.

It was quiet when Sasha was gone. Tenma, Alone and Layra stick together and promised themselves to be reunited with Sasha. Tenma tells them that he will be a saint to stand by Sasha's side since Sasha is the Athena vessel of the year. Alone supports that, being Sasha's brother. Layra also nodded and wanted to become a saint but with her condition, it's highly impossible. They grew up in the orphanage together after years and the three took form of good gentlemen and a nice lady. Layra's stutters were being less and she can somehow speak well but her depression still gets to her.

One time, Layra volunteered to go out and buy paint for Alone. Alone and Tenma were against this because of her condition. She said with a smile that she is used to all the teasing and somehow can defend herself well, and promised them that she'll not be harmed. She gave them puppy eyes which made the two agree and the girl went off. She avoided the people who looked at her differently while she carries a basket. Layra continued to walk until a blast was heard, not far from her direction. She sees people running and screaming, and appeared a man in black cloth, which happened to be a Specter on a Surplice, with a violet star on his forehead. She feels terrified, shaking as the Specter noticed her and took a good look at her. She was about to run, when the specter comments that she looks sick and different and goes after her. Layra didn't want to scream, as if someone is willing to help her, until a man with roses and blue hair appeared before her. He happened to be Pisces Albafica under the house of the Greek Goddess Athena, and battled the scepter. Albafica stops the enemy and took a good look at her only to feel uneasy on her presence. Layra stands and stutters a bit again, to thank him but when she was about to touch him, he told her not to and went away. On the other hand, the specter who happens to be under Hypnos, the God of Sleep, left a track and message before his presence disappeared. Hypnos then who was drinking tea quietly with his twin brother, Thanatos, the God of Death, stops for seconds. Thanatos notices his face and asked him what's wrong, but Hypnos just told him its nothing. Back to Layra, the two guys Alone and Tenma gave her some scolding after what has happened, as Layra explains that Albafica saved her, which is why she is very thankful.

 **AWAKENING OF HADES.** When Alone was painting and that Tenma told Alone that he will be a Saint, he was happy and told Tenma that when he comes back to visit as a Saint of Athena, Alone will finish his painting of Tenma. With Dohko Libra of the House of the Greek Goddess Athena taking him along, Alone and Layra were left. Layra told Alone that she will miss Tenma dearly, and that it reminded her of Sasha being taken away. Alone says that she should think positive because that is their desires and asked Layra what she wanted. Layra said she just wants to be accepted and live longer than how she is now, because she fears that sooner – probably a year or two, she will die. He tells her not to think of it that way. He also took a liking to her as a dear friend, which is why she is very precious to her too.

Alone was painting Tenma continuously, while he visits the church. Layra roams around and tells Alone that she'll sing for the meantime, because the church nuns ask her too. He smiles and tells her to take her time. Alone wonders off and meets a priest who tells him about the paintings and how good he was. He thanks him and tells him that it's hard to paint because he wanted the specific colors for his masterpiece. The priest tells him to go to the mountains to see a flower whose pigment of red is different than any other color. Interested, Alone went off, forgetting that he left Layra.

Layra who just finished singing for the mass, returned and was looking for Alone. The same priest appeared before her and told her that Alone went off to the mountains. Layra gasps quietly and thanks him, telling him that she'll follow as well. However, the priest stops her and tells her that it's dangerous, even suddenly telling about her body condition, and even her albinism. The girl blinked in surprise, because he can just tell by just looking. She suddenly felt tense and shaken up, seeing the priest coming near her, feeling fear. Trembling, Layra told him to back off because it is scaring her, but then he just told her to close her eyes, as he addressed her as "Persephone". Layra was dumbfounded but felt dizzy, making her faint quietly.

 **PERSEPHONE AND HER VESSELS.** Layra feels heavy after blinking her eyes. It was like something hit her hard but she found herself comfortable afterwards. The pillow in her head felt like clouds, but she got to her senses and stood up alert. Trembling still, Layra tried to recall what happened. She found herself alone in a large room decorated with porcelain and red curtains. She was attracted to the design but she started walking to the door, opening it and found no sign of anyone. Layra started to wonder where she is and remembers fully now that a priest told her to shut her eyes, even calling her by the name "Persephone". She kept on walking again, finding stairs and hallways, with paintings of a girl in black. When she took a good look at it, she felt familiar, but she swore that she never met her before. The girl continued to walk again and sees from afar; two people sat down, playing chess. They wore the same uniforms and even are identical, except the hair color. Layra recalls the colors and walked quietly, only to hear the black haired person talk and told her that she's awake.

Layra shivered again and started stuttering. The blond man stood up with a blank face, removed his glasses and told the black haired man to not scare her. She then asks for their name in a small voice, the black haired man saying that he's Thanatos. Thanatos cocked a brow and faced the other man whom he called as brother, by the name Hypnos, commenting that this "Persephone" looks strange and weak. He also says that the past Persephone was ready to kick anyone and was angry with the world, comparing her to Layra. Layra kept on blinking her eyes, pretty clueless of everything until Thanatos notices it. Thanatos tells her it's nothing and that she won't live if she keeps on being like that. Hypnos tells him that he is noisy and that he lost his mood to play chess with him. Thanatos gets annoyed and tells him that he'll just see Pandora and visit Hades. Layra felt more surprised when she sees Thanatos disappear.

Hypnos looks at her and tells her not to be afraid to ask questions. Layra shakes up again and tells him not to get near, and why was she called Persephone. He sighs as he looks at the girl, asking himself why Persephone chose this vessel not considerate of the body illnesses it has, but then shrugged it mentally and just approached her. No matter how much Layra tries to tell him to stop being near, he keeps coming. He tells her that he waited for her long, and that she should have chosen a better vessel though he comments that this host has a good appearance. She was still clueless of what he was saying, looking up to him. He notices that and tells her to trust him, so he can show. Somehow, Layra feels familiar of his presence but is weary. She decides to come along with him as he says because she was given no choice. All she feels now was a pool of questions in her head.

Hypnos takes her along the main halls. Appearing before them is a huge harp that a woman who goes by the name Pandora was playing with. Thanatos was also there too. Before they can speak, Layra notices the other figure with them who happens to be Alone. The girl rushed by his side and was worried, because she was looking for him. She keeps on speaking, trying hard not to stutter, while Alone listens to her. She kept on trembling and clings to him after, as she says that she's scared of this place. A few seconds after, Layra felt hands on her hair, comforting her, and hears Alone's voice which makes her calmer, but she opened her eyes to hear him tell her that he'll take care of her, like he used to before, forever, and told her name as "Persephone". Layra froze seeing black hair, a necklace of silver and Alone's hands choking her mentally. She felt scared with the presence. Alone tells her that he's been waiting for her long and he's lucky that in this year they're together, unlike the previous Persephone. Layra moves away from him and trembles more. For seconds she saw Thanatos and Hypnos with strange shadows, stars on their foreheads, and remembers the specter who attacked the city. This made her cautious of them. Alone frowns and tells her that she's being too harsh on him, and Layra asks him what is the meaning of everything is happening to them. Alone introduces himself as Hades and that he is leading these people, along with the specters. The girl asks him then if he was the one who attacked their village back then, but he says it was Hypnos' work. She shook her head, not believing him and wanted to run away, telling him that Albafica almost got hurt then which made Alone (who prefers to be called Hades now) grab her by the arm. Alone who was now Hades, spoke before her in a serious, possessive tone, telling her that he's easily jealous, and that he would have killed the saint for even being with her. Layra gets more scared, hearing his words next, to which she shivers again. Hades tells her that she's been a bad wife, and that he should be around her more so she can't cheat on him. The girl shook her head, telling Alone to stop telling her stuff because her head is hurting too, and that she is not his wife. She tried to wake up Alone herself, but he said he's Hades and that she should behave or he'll be angry, and when he's angry, it's not good. He kept on calling her Persephone while she tells him to stop.

There she learns that she is indeed Persephone, but a human vessel in the given year. This is why Thanatos was annoyed because she looks useless and weak, comparing her to the previous Persephone. Like Sasha who was chosen as Athena, Layra is the chosen vessel of Persephone and Alone is the chosen vessel of Hades. Hades and Persephone happens to be a married couple and in each time they resurrect, they'd find each other and rule the Underworld, destroying humanity to uphold a new world to the humans. Layra cannot take in the information that was passed in her head, and the Underworld was against her will as she speaks that she doesn't want to spread despair and torture. Hades comments that she really has a soft heart even then when they're together, and reminded her that it was the reason why he kidnapped her from her parents, Zeus (the God of Gods) and Demeter (the Goddess of Harvest). She was a pure maiden and he had a black heart. He also reminded her that he also took her so no other God can come near her, his possessiveness showing while she sobs silently, commenting how cruel he was. He smiles and pats her head, and tells her that he is the God of the Underworld after all. Layra tried to wake him up again and softly called on Alone, but he got angry and said that he is Hades.

Pandora who appeared to be loyal to him and the twin gods didn't like the scene, for she too, was in love with Hades despite the fact that he forcibly married himself to a Goddess who doesn't even appreciate him. She breaks the tension and tells them that the specters are ready for any command that they will give. Hades/Alone nods to it while holding a frozen Layra, and the twin gods saying that they will be handling his orders. The twin gods and Pandora left.

Layra still was in shock of everything. She was sobbing, remembering their friendship. She recalls Tenma, Sasha, and even Alone, who was now strangely Hades, and the head of the specter who wanted to destroy their area. She recalls Tenma who was practicing to be a saint for Sasha, and then Sasha who was now the young Athena, and then the two becoming their enemies. She couldn't even believe herself being Persephone because of her ill condition, taking back her wish of living and prefers dying indeed. She was also surprised on how Alone was sweet on her and was really acting as her husband, even if she hardly believes that Hades and Persephone were married, meaning that she's married to Alone as well. She did admire Alone for the kindness, but her feelings never or yet have to escalate for her to love him. She was scared of the future and didn't want to be an enemy, but this is her fate.

 **THE "RAPE" OF PERSEPHONE.** Layra was informed of her story. Persephone used to be very happy for she gave life to the harvests, alongside her mother Demeter and Zeus. Hades happens to be her uncle, and so as Poseidon. Her cousins are Arthemis, Athena, Apollo and the latter. It was also told that Persephone was a beauty – wooed by gods, such as Hermes and Apollo. Demeter was overprotective with her and rejected their proposals towards her daughter, hiding her up on a high place. Hades too was enchanted with her, even having special encounters with her since he is Zeus' elder brother. He knew her for quite a while, knowing that she likes flowers, plants and the cheerful side of things which made him want to corrupt and taint her. Because of his obsession over her, Hades kidnapped Persephone and brought her to the Underworld where it was dark and gloomy. Demeter raged and demanded Hades to bring her back, but he wouldn't. Aside from the fact that he took Persephone to the Underworld, he also took everything of her – her pride, her virginity, and even her love for the world above, making her partially mentally ill and twisted. When he decided to show Persephone the upper world, Persephone grew sadder and hated gods and people because they didn't even help her from Hades. She too hates Hades, but she wasn't that strong to help herself. She hated herself even more too, because she gave in to Hades' lust and power. Persephone soon accepted the role as the Queen of the Underworld, and as Hades' wife. When Persephone perished, she swore that she'll spread her wrath to the beings who forgot her, and would show little kindness to whomever she is with. Since then like Hades, Persephone gets to be reincarnated on a human vessel every hundred years and is destined to be attached to Hades to destroy humankind. The vessel Persephone chooses is either a lady filled with sadness and despair or a lady filled with hated and revenge (Layra is a sad lady, thus the reason why Persephone chose to occupy her vessel).

 **THE HIDDEN RELATIONSHIP.** Persephone's first vessel, Aria, a Japanese woman who was born of a noble family, took pride as Persephone. She happens to hate a lot of people and was greedy. Knowing that she's a goddess vessel, she submitted completely and embraced Persephone's powers along with her memories. She knew of everything and had no question with it. Aria found Hades' vessel after meeting him in Italy as a civilian and then moved along with him to plan the Holy War. Along with them is the twin gods Thanatos and Hypnos who were bored and decided to destroy humans too. The Athena vessel of that year was also as courageous as Sasha now, along with the elder Gold Saints. Aria knew she is going to play the role as Hades' wife while destroying the world, but she didn't mind commenting that the Hades vessel is in her tastes.

Little did she know that the Hades with her is a psycho. Whenever she fails missions and some saints slips under her tricks, she'd be hurt by him, punished if necessary and reminded her that she should not play around. Aria got traumatized on how she was treated. Pandora on the other hand, who was obsessed with Hades, didn't do anything to help her but instead minded Hades' orders. Aria didn't have anyone to side on then too, despite her anger and her hate. Thanatos told her to not fail next time and even battled with her anger, but an angry Aria wearing the Persephone God Cloth reminded him that she's not fooling around. Hades was just treating her bad instead of being nice to her as her husband, and little by little, Aria wanted to betray Hades.

She was specific with her specters now. She didn't like to fail and receive punishments from Hades (physical, mental, sexual, etc.). She instantly kills the specters who would fail their missions, so none would report to Hades properly. Aria has been pushing herself to limits, also hating on Pandora since she gets more of Hades' attention. She didn't recognize that one of the twin gods, Hypnos, has always been watching her despite the hardships she received.

Persephone was wooed by many gods. It's natural that even the God of Sleep was charmed by her. Aria runs to him whenever she is in trouble to cover up her mistakes, in which Hypnos agrees to. Hypnos and she started to be close together, in which Hades didn't recognize much because he pays attention in taking over the world. Aria was getting bored of how Hades was acting, and would most likely be with Hypnos in all means, falling in love with him little by little. Hypnos notes that if Hades figures that she's cheating, he might kill both of them but Aria tells him that he's strong enough to seal Hades when he's on his knees. Hypnos nods to her and gave her what she wanted, for he too, had fallen in love with her. Thanatos, his twin brother, didn't interfere with their relationship but whines that it's unfair that Hypnos gets what he wants and he's not having fun. Aria tells him that she can take on Thanatos too, only if Hypnos allows to share. Since then, Hypnos lulls Aria to sleep with his power of drowsiness, so that she won't get nightmares anymore.

Hades started to notice these things and questions Aria's loyalty. Aria told him that she loves him dearly and is willing to die for him just to take over the world, but he speaks that he knew her and the two gods were talking behind his back. Aria was about to be killed until Hypnos protects her and challenges Hades to a duel, telling him that he's better than Hades. Hades growls and gets lock in the sphere of Eternal Drowsiness, reminding him that he has a war to cause and finish before he starts having a war with both of them.

Pandora was too focused on Hades though she did notice the closure of the three, but with Hypnos and Thanatos tailing Aria, Pandora fears for her and Hades' life. The time has come for the war, and Hades and his sanctuary was defeated. Thanatos and Hypnos wreaked havoc leaving Athena's gold saints dead, save the two surviving saints, Altar Hakurei and Cancer Sage. Hades was sealed away and Aria was killed in the war as well. Hypnos took her body while she tells him that in her next reincarnation, she'd definitely be with him without Hades, and told him that he loves him dearly. He responded to her that he'll wait for her, even if it took years.

However, their promises had a bigger conflict. Followed by the time when the gods were resurrected as humans, Hypnos was aware that a girl named Layra would be Persephone's vessel. He, along with Thanatos, decided to erase the memories of Hades knowing that the two (Persephone and Hypnos) had an affair, in the cause of Persephone forgetting that Hypnos and her were in love as well. Layra was not aware that she (as Persephone) loves Hypnos, but it is the cause for the lesser war. Alone too didn't know that the previous Hades and the twin gods are rivals. Thanatos reminds Hypnos to not be rash about it, since it was Hypnos' choice, and that Hades (the vessel, being Alone now) is a possessive god.

 **THE NIGHTMARE BEGINS.** As much as Layra wanted to turn things back the way it is, Hades won't give in to Alone and tells Layra to stop, even calling her Persephone. He also tells her that if she doesn't behave, he'd have to discipline her and that he won't mind how many times he'd do it just to let it seep in her skull and body. She was slowly losing hope for Alone, and kept on praying to the gods she knew to help her, even if she is a goddess herself.

The specters and frequent attacks were happening thanks to the twin gods and Hades. Layra who is now called Persephone, is also getting used to being called Persephone. She, with her weak body, hasn't given up yet. She stays away whenever specters report to their quarters, which sickens Pandora. Pandora tells her that she's weak and a nuisance, and if only she wasn't Persephone, she would have kicked her away. She also told that the previous Persephone despite being a bitch was of better use than what she is now. The poor girl is gulping depression all over again, which isn't good for her heart. She thought of running away one time, but when she tried to tie cloth on the balcony to go down, she shivered seeing that their place was nowhere near Earth, but floating in the air like a flying continent. There, Hades appears and smirks, telling her that she can jump but he won't save her. Layra gulps and stutters, responding to him that he prefers that which annoyed Hades, as he grabbed her out and looked at her in the eye. He was getting impatient with all her rebellious acts and is threatening her by simply ripping her top apart for a start. Layra cries covering herself, telling her that Alone would never do that and that she won't run away anymore. Hades hugs her and strokes her head, telling in a hush voice that she's a good girl.

Layra's body is getting weaker and she can feel it. Her sickness wasn't a joke, nor a laughing matter. She was still in deep thoughts of frights and despair watching Hades sit down and simply paint like nothing is happening. The twin gods often visit them, and tells her not to be tense and relax while the world trembles in fear against them. She responded back that it's not what she really wanted. She wanted to see the rest safe and unharmed, questioning why they even have to do this. Thanatos gets irritated with her, telling her that she had the nerve to ask but she keeps stuttering at some parts of her sentences. Hades sighs and tells that it's normal and he prefers it that way, because she was being cute.

Pandora reports to them first, informing the twin gods who serves as Hades' council. Hypnos tells them that they have business to attend to, and looked at Layra before they left. Layra still feels strange whenever he stares or talks and is getting pretty uncomfortable. Hades notices this and tells her not to look at anyone but him. Speaking, the god of the Underworld painted and told her what she plans of her body, since it's becoming weaker and weaker. The girl still believing that he still has Alone inside him responded that she doesn't know and asks for his guidance. This let Hades feel uneasy, as if the sweet words of the girl were touching Alone's heart and is bothering his Hades soul. He stands up and stops painting while he held her close, pointing at the necklace that she wore. He reminded her that it was from him and that he gave it to her when she said in their past life that he earned her heart. He also tells her that he'd be sad if she'd let herself die, and in each time they die, they get separated. Layra suddenly felt sorry for him, as if it was Alone whose talking, making her question if ever Alone did have feelings for her too. She patted him and told him that she still believes there is hope, that even if he fell as Hades, he will stop this. Hades paused for seconds, looking through the kindness in her heart, in which he is ready to defile. He kissed her afterwards, shocking the girl. Little did she know that it was a kiss to resurrect the soul of Persephone inside her, which made her head spin, gripping on to Hades' clothes. Soon, Layra fully became Persephone.

She prefers to be addressed now as Persephone, and she did have changes. She didn't stutter when talking, and she had casual talks with Hades. Never did she call him Alone again. She politely listened to the specters, even some who were fascinated in her way of speech and her appearance, which ticked Pandora off. Her pale pigmented body was cured – as if she didn't have albinism. She also can train and practice stances on her own, the twin gods Thanatos and Hypnos showing her the god cloth she possesses. Persephone was surprised and thankful of them, though she was still clueless of the past with her and Hypnos. From then, her meetings with Hades have been frequent and she learns to appreciate Hades though she is fully aware that he abducted her. Hypnos and Thanatos were working alongside them, though they are getting aware that Hades was also sometimes acting strange. Because of this, they sent Pandora to watch over him. They also instructed Hades to plan properly and had permission to train Persephone, for she was getting rusty.

Persephone was forced to go with the twin gods and get respective training. Truth is, it was actually Thanatos' scheme to separate her from Hades so Hades can complete his job and that Hypnos' memories within her could come back. She was tasked to follow orders, reminding her that they're the supreme council to Hades. The twins also noticed that Hades is displaying too much affection, like how he was as Alone and might give Persephone some ideas to return back things the way it is, thus failing their plans. Hypnos told Persephone to stay and instruct specters. She nodded and obeyed them properly, feeling better with her vessel. It also appears that Layra's traits stayed with the vessel no matter how much they exert Persephone's soul some force to eradicate the human soul, resulting to merging of souls. She wasn't as bitchy and proud like the previous Persephone, but she has better control and understanding.

 **THE APPEARANCE OF THE LOST CANVAS.** Athena's saints keep on scouting for specters and other things, such as finding information about the Dream World that Hypnos governs the four gods that follow him, and the latter concerning Alone. Hades displayed himself one time to the saints, riding a floating carriage and a hell Maine. He shows up to Tenma, who is now a Pegasus Saint. He tells Tenma that he can join them in the army and defeat Athena, but Tenma says that Alone is stupid and should get back to his senses so they can go back. Tenma tries to punch him but it was useless. Later on Hades reasons that they'd be better together to conquer the world of humans, and that he has someone beside him that can watch from afar. Not too long, Persephone was summoned beside him while he smirks, seeing their reaction. Tenma was shocked that it was Layla who is Persephone's vessel, and heard stories that Persephone is a cruel goddess, also the wife of Hades, meaning her and Alone are also "married" in a sense. The other present gold saints sees this too, that the god's vessels were Tenma's childhood friends. Tenma tells them to wake up and even jokes that they don't fit together, Alone being cocky at the moment, only to be responded by Hades with a look. He told Tenma that he was jealous and lucky, that their vessels were even close. Persephone freezes for seconds, recalling some strange things in her head the moment she laid eyes on Tenma. She then tells Hades that she is bored as an excuse for her to get away, because her head is hurting. Hades then leaves and tells Tenma that he'd visit again soon, to see the world crumble in pieces. Tenma demanded them both to show up once more, but he was ignored.

Now that Athena was aware that Alone and Layra were vessels of the couple, Hades and Persephone, it pains her deep inside to hurt her beloved friends, but has no choice unless if they allow the world to rot. She instructed the saints to have double caution around the specters, for they will also be encountering gods who aren't taken for a joke. Tenma promises to take them back, and the four of them will be together again.

Hypnos and Thanatos noticed that the two were having problems with their emotions and went to strict guidance again. They held meetings with Pandora whom they torture and punish if she ever fails on council and watching over Hades. Pandora was scared of the twin gods and was in love with Hades, that she had to follow their words. Hypnos says that in return, she can have Hades to herself because they will take care of Persephone.

 **HYPNOS AND PERSEPHONE.** The tables turned because Hades wasn't allowed to mess anymore. When the Gold Saints of Athena were already piercing through their defenses, the twin gods became stricter and gave Pandora a sealing box for Hades to be resting. Hypnos confronted Hades and told him not to mess around the plans, and stop acting like a Human. Hades questions why he was too concerned, and also realized that he barely sees his beloved Persephone. Hypnos responds to him that not until he finishes his tasks, he won't see her as he rebels. The God of Sleep casted Eternal Drowsiness to Hades, shattering his soul of Alone completely, which makes Hades fully controlled of the vessel. Then on, Hypnos repeats himself on not messing plans, as Hades smirks and tells them that they should be careful of whom they are talking to.

Now that Hades can never return back as Alone anymore, nor act soft in works, they had lesser problems. Thanatos and Hypnos would often play a game of chess, asking Persephone if she even remembers her yelling at them whenever one loses because of the wrong move. Persephone blinks and says she didn't, but she feels like she needed to scold the two superior gods as well. Thanatos tells her not to, if she wants to live. Thanatos continued to send specters to do dirty work, which made Persephone ask why Hypnos didn't even do something. Hypnos responds to her that he's neither on peace and violence, and it is tiring to deal with lesser beings than of an insect. While the blonde haired god reaches checkmate over his twin, the other shrugged and smirked, giving up. He lets the two have their alone time reasoning that he has things to destroy.

Persephone was left alone with Hypnos. She tells him that his brother is stubborn unlike him and he responds to her that he's different. Somehow, she felt lighter and relaxed around him. Hypnos tells her that he likes the side of her better this way than the previous Persephone, which made her ask what the previous one was like. He told her everything, but he kept it secret that they had an affair. With their plans taking over, he cannot afford to cause another conflict. She recognized that strong pause and asked him why he was staring, but he said that she is too noisy. Despite these, she tells him that she's comfortable around him but cannot tell why, and thanks him for teaching him how to fight.

Hades was getting more affectionate with Persephone each time they'd see each other, and tells her that once everything is over he'd build a garden with the graves of everyone. She responds that he was unromantic but she just chuckled to it, since it is his liking. Every time they hear saints getting over specters, the more they get alerted. Hades would wear a blank face whenever the twins and Pandora were on his council, asking them that their plan is becoming less useful. Also there, Hades talked to Hypnos and recognized him eyeing on Persephone. Hypnos says that he has matters to attend and that he has no time to deal with kids like them.

Persephone's concern to the Gold Saints and the rest of Athena's saints reached them, while she volunteers herself to appear and lead the other specters. Hades tells her that it is admirable, but says that she doesn't need to and that he doesn't trust her when it comes to these things. She got hurt with what he said and walked off, thinking that she is weak and that Hades was secluding her again from the others because of his unbelievable possessiveness and jealousy. She rants to the twin gods about this, to which Thanatos says that Persephone indeed is getting softer. She comments that he's also siding with Hades in this argument and throws a fit on him, only to be calmed by Hypnos. Hypnos tells that he'll take care of the rest.

Hypnos was getting more attached to Persephone every time they had times together, and his brother Thanatos had no problems with it but the moment Hades notices this it will be another war. Sometimes whenever Persephone can't sleep, she'd ask Hypnos if he can cast sleeping spells on her so she can completely forget her troubles and rest her mind. He agrees and says that he has always done this, ever since then when Persephone had a hard time sleeping. She asks when it was because she couldn't remember but he brushes it off and tells her that she didn't hear anything. Like the old times, Hypnos would watch the goddess' vessel sleep peacefully, as it recalled to him the times that they did spend together behind Hades' back. He knew that they sealed the previous memories to avoid conflict but he was getting impatient.

The current Hades was better than the previous Hades, which troubled Hypnos. Hades was more keen and mindful of what he is doing and is possessive of what he really owns, and it was an advantage that Alone and Layra did grow together, easier for them both to be attached. Unlike the previous Hades, Alone who's the current vessel of Hades pays more attention to Layra who is Persephone's vessel at the moment, loving her and telling her sweet things despite the fact that sometimes Persephone pushes him away. This angers Hypnos and tasks Thanatos to plot against Hades as well, in which they didn't know, Hades anticipates. Thanatos says that Hades is getting annoying too and that their specters are being defeated, in which they remind Pandora and punish her again.

Persephone sometimes didn't appreciate Hades' affection because he has become too clingy and self-centered. She doesn't know if it is because of his vessel or he is naturally like that because she was the originally abducted goddess. She questions Thanatos and Hypnos and then hears that the saints were getting closer, to which they didn't want to deliver news of to their master, Hades. Thanatos also talks of Hypnos when Persephone went away, telling him that if he still wants to tell Persephone of the past because the time is running out. Persephone overhears them and was clueless, hearing that she and Hypnos had an affair before, explains why she always had this easy and comfortable feeling with the God of Sleep. Persephone confronts Hypnos about this and asks him if it was true, that she cheated on Hades because she didn't fully love him in the first place. Hypnos tells her everything even the promises, which made him kiss her, but said that she doesn't need to return everything back, for Hades is getting suspicious. The god of Sleep also told her that the necklace was not actually from Hades but him, but Hades decided to tell her that it's from his to erase her imagery of the god in her mind. Persephone's head started to ache once more, suddenly tears flowing down her eyes, saying that she remembers it. The goddess' vessel leaned towards him and told him to stay, saying that it's been years and it was long. Hypnos nodded again and stroke her hair, responding that he did miss her.

 **THE SEALING OF THANATOS AND HYPNOS.** With things getting more serious, Thanatos already sent one of his "children", a spector named Veronica, to eliminate Tenma and the rest of the Saints. Veronica bumped in to Manigoldo Cancer, one of Athena's gold saints who happens to be Pope Sage's only student. Manigoldo kills Veronica, who opens a hole to the portal of the twin gods. Manigoldo appeared, crushing Thanatos and Hypnos' game, while Persephone backs a bit, her back hitting the floor and muttering that she's hurt. The Cancer Saint sees her and comments that she better wake up to her senses because Athena is waiting for them, to which Persephone questions. He then asks who Thanatos is amongst the twins who was beside him. The black haired god answered and told him that he ruined his game. Hypnos stands up and tells that he's leaving with Persephone because they lost the mood, and told Thanatos to take care of them. When Manigoldo was about to charge to Persephone and Hypnos, Thanatos stopped him and told him that he should finish off quickly.

Thanatos and Manigold battled in the field, only to be brought to another dimension. Manigoldo can par with the god's wrath and summons Pope Sage who tracks them down. The god of Death gets sealed in the box after the defeat but also kills the Sage and the Cancer Saint. Persephone feels and recognizes that, alerts Hypnos who didn't even seem to care. Hypnos tells that Thanatos was too rash and that he should rest in the box for a hundred years, so he can cool his head.

Persephone worries sooner if Hypnos gets sealed. The god of Sleep tells her not to compare him much to his twin again, reminding her that they are different despite being blood related. This doesn't stop the goddess from worrying while he pats her head and tells her to have some tea or milk, which ever can calm her. She just sighed and nodded. Both of them were about to leave the balcony area, when a specter reports to Hypnos telling that Hades was acting strange again. It continues until a black presence reappeared on their backs, revealing Hades who was smiling. It sent shivers to Persephone, sensing that he is angry, and then Hades started talking.

He tells that he knew all about the two since he has been observing, in which they all see is playing around and not being serious. He quotes that Hypnos had the nerve to do these things behind his back, and has clearly told them that he easily gets jealous. Hypnos responds blankly that he was being irresponsible and not paying attention, countered by Hades who says that committing adultery behind him is far worse than destroying humankind. Persephone tries to calm Hades down, but he says that she should shut up and will deal with her after he has done talking with Hypnos. Hypnos tries again to completely seal Hades to the Dream World, this time without mercy, but Hades tells that he has already seen that trick and returns the attack back to Hypnos. Hypnos then gets sealed on his own Dream World, just as how Thanatos was sealed in Athena's box, to rest for a hundred years. Persephone begs Hades to stop it and release him, also to help Thanatos, but he said that her face is giving him a very likely expression which he adored from her – despair. Persephone tells that he is cruel and evil fighting back while summoning her weapon, to which he smiles again and says that he is the God of the Underworld after all. He didn't hurt Persephone, for he already gave her a hole in the heart and told her that he was merciful enough not to slay the two gods. He said that he has a war to finish alongside with her and that he is thinking of other punishments for her to be given sooner. He asks Pandora also to take watch of his wife, to which he gave authority of using chains and the rest, just to make her behave.

With Pandora given permission, she talks of how foolish and weak Persephone is. Persephone fought back using her god cloth, to which she was in par with Pandora's cloth. Pandora comments that she was worse than the previous Persephone, and it sickens her that Hades doesn't even give her orders to kill her. She also tells that the twin gods who were with her are gone and that she should just side with them since she's been cheating the whole time. Persephone responds to her that she didn't cheat on Hades – she made a promise with Hypnos before they died, and Hades seemed to erase that memory of her. Pandora reveals to Persephone that Hades himself never remembered but it was noticeable to the actions of the twin gods. She also tells that Hades was kind enough not to make Persephone suffer, and kept all the guilt to himself. Persephone falls down defeated by Pandora's will and was placed on a binding cellar, enough to seal temporarily a goddess as stubborn as her.

 **PERSEPHONE VERSUS HADES.** Sooner, Hades comes back and visits the lonely, sobbing goddess. He says that he doesn't like seeing her face stained with tears, yet it was really beautiful – and that everything of her was beautiful. He says too that he will release her if she allows him to chain her soul with him, so she can never escape, but she comments bitterly that she will never became his. His smile faded as he removed the binding cellars, asking Pandora and the rest of the specters to leave. Persephone was cautious that he removed the binds and chains, but she knows that he was up to no good.

The god of the Underworld takes her and grabs her by the hand, giving her a cold look of death. She was getting scared for she can see the suffering of other people in his eyes, as he tells her that she'd be a pretty masterpiece, implying that she will be painted next. Persephone told him to go release her and paint her if needed so she can already die, but he said that he'll never do that and instead, cruelly make her suffer. He didn't like how she said that she'll never be his and told her that he'll carve it in to her body, once again, to which she belongs. Hades took her that night, destroying her pride, dignity, till the girl loss the will to fight back and surrendered to him fully. He also made Persephone fall to a powerful hypnotism spell to which she was manipulated to be forever bound to him, as master, as husband, as her god. She wouldn't object his orders and follow his pleas, even if he craves for lust and carnage. Her memories of Hypnos were overwritten to, making her a complete slave to Hades.

 **APPEARANCE TO PEGASUS.** Tenma with Yato, Yuzuriha and two gold saints namely Aries Shion and Libra Dohko, followed Altar Hakurei in going after Hades and breaking Hypnos' sleep barrier. Although Hypnos was sealed by his own magic, his barrier still remains. Tenma faced Persephone, however in the appearance of a soul. Persephone calls to him, not as Pegasus but as Tenma, while Tenma follows the voice. Yato and the rest rushed and followed him, asking him where he was going. Tenma says that he heard Layra, and when he walked to a corner with unusual flowers, he does see Persephone as Layra, sitting there with her eyes closed.

Shion and Dohko were on guard. They were informed that the previous Persephone did a lot of damage, but the one they see today didn't even look threatening. Yuzuriha tells Tenma to be careful and not be fooled, but Tenma ignores it and asks Persephone. Persephone then again opens her eyes and calls Tenma, not as Pegasus, but as her childhood friend. This already gave Tenma the clue that it was Layra's soul. When he came near her, he couldn't touch her. Tenma questions this and asks her why she is currently a soul, and where was her body.

Layra/Persephone explains that her human soul is already at its limit, and she followed Tenma's cosmo to say her last words to him. Tenma shakes his head and tells her not to joke around, because it wasn't funny anymore. She continued to talk, telling next that Alone was already disposed and that Hades successfully took over his vessel, and then now hers. The Pegasus saint didn't understand, and continued asking her. She responds that she can't stay longer, and she didn't want to hurt anyone, even Sasha. Though she was aware that Persephone dislikes Athena because Athena didn't even help her, Layra's soul is still kind and forgiving, even if it was filled with sadness. She also says that Tenma and the rest should be careful, for Hades is not a joke. She added that she even tried to stop him and betray him, but ended up submitting to him. She says that she can't face them anymore too, for she did damage and she's Persephone, and that she was reckless to allow Hades and the rest to even kill and destroy saints. Tenma again shakes his head and told her it wasn't her fault. Layra was filled with more guilt when she said that she couldn't help Alone. Tenma responds disagreeing to her statement, telling her that Alone did like her. Some of his paintings that he used to do whenever she wasn't present were simply her, implying that Alone did develop feelings for her but never had the chance to tell. She was surprised with that and held on to their friendship bracelet, bowing down and told him to forgive her. She said that her very existence is a mistake – had it not been her, Hades wouldn't seal the other gods like Hermes and Apollo. The saints didn't know this and thus she tells.

Many years before as Persephone, Layra tells that she had suitors. The closest ones were the siblings Hermes and Apollo, and when they tried to release her from Hades' grip, they were locked down at Morphia on a different area, where gods sleep with the help of Hypnos. But now she says that even Hades got jealous of Hypnos, and locked Hypnos on his own magic. Layra's face saddened more, as Tenma asks why was she so concerned, but thoroughly realizes that she fell in love with Hypnos, and that she's once again sorry that she didn't recognize Alone's feelings. Tenma tried to comfort her but he couldn't even lay a hand on her, for she was a fading soul, to which he tells again that he'll release her from the God of the Underworld. Layra tells that it's impossible. Persephone was abducted by Hades indeed, and that their bond will never be broken, after she was tricked to eating fruits from hell. Even the other deities couldn't break it. Tenma's teeth gritted – not only that Layra was getting the hate but she's forced to live for an eternity as Persephone with the person she doesn't like. Shion comments that Hades is a madman, possessive and destructive, to which is why he needed to be sealed.

When Layra heard that, she faced Tenma once more, and told him, more likely begged to him, to kill her. Tenma didn't want to, he said that there's another way. She scolded him and gathered courage, pleading to him that he should if he doesn't want the Earth and the humans to be destroyed. She said that she believes in Tenma's strength, that he can seal Hades, and then seal her afterwards. The Pegasus saint kept on disagreeing, saying that even if she can speak well without stuttering, he still will find a way. She thanks him for still thinking that, asking him if they are still friends despite what's happening, to which he nods and prevents to cry on to. He says to her that when everything is over, she can go back singing to the church and other things she wanted to do in her life. She said it's no need, since she's Persephone, and that Hypnos is sealed too, she had no more inspiration on going on, for she also promised Hypnos.

Time is obviously eating her, as her stardust tries to appear. Layra moved away and smiled, Tenma trying to grab her, while he shouts her name. She said that he should take care of himself, and that he is the only one who can seal Hades, because he's not human. Tenma asks what she means to which she just smiles and tells him that his father is a god. She also adds that it was Hypnos who told her that, and gods like him do not lie. Her final sentence to him was an apology, and that she's so happy because she met them. With that, Layra's soul completely disappeared, sending Tenma to his knees and crying. Yato helped him up, telling him that it's not the end, still confused to the information that they learned. If Tenma's father is a god, then that makes him a demigod. Tenma doesn't understand and responds that he doesn't care, and will beat the crap out of Hades, to which his anger flares.

 **THE END OF THE PICTURE.** Tenma and Athena's remaining saints already charged in to Hades, formed to battle, along with Athena herself. Hades got irritated and sends Persephone to fight them while he finishes his painting. Athena tried to wake Layra up but when she looked in to her eyes, she had nothing except Hades. Hades explains that Layra has been a good wife, always listening to him and his orders after she cheated on him, implying the past times that she'd be out with other gods, and so he carved in to her once more. Tenma says that he is cruel, and yells that he can bring back Alone and release Layra. The Pegasus saint also tells him that he's unforgivable for taking control, and that Layra didn't deserve any of this. Hades' smile faded, saying that the human soul is irritating, even visiting Pegasus before she gets destroyed. Hades once again reminds Alone is already gone, that Layra is already bound to him, and those human souls are destroyed forever. He also tells that Layra did put up a good fight and deserved to be Persephone but in the end she fell for him.

Tenma was getting tired of them being all high and beside him summoned a temporary vessel of Athena to which Tenma wore the god cloth of the Pegasus.

Persephone faced Athena who still tries to wake her up. She feels horrible, seeing Persephone suffer by just looking at her eyes. She can see how Hades tortures her, and how he took away her life and everything, even revealing that promise she made with Hypnos. Hades despises that memory and hated Hypnos more. Athena tells the goddess that she will free her from Hades and so she can come back, but Persephone says that she loves Hades and will stay with him until the end. Athena had no choice but to fight the girl.

At the end of the war, Hades feels bored and decides to climb back to the heavens, saying that he lost the will to challenge Athena and needed a new castle. Tenma says that he is being a coward, and that Alone has grown really cocky but Hades ignores it and grabs Persephone. He says that he should be entertained again to be driven by, but for now, he'll leave the specters and the latter to cause trouble. Persephone goes with Hades and then disappears with him while Pandora welcomes them both to the path of the new castle.

 _Relationships:_

v HYPNOS: Lover (as Persephone, but as the story goes, Layra falls in love with him too).  
v HADES (ALONE): Uncle, lover and husband (as Persephone). Childhood friend (as Layra).  
v THANATOS: Lover and friend (as Persephone).  
v PANDORA: Sister-in-law/Rival (as Persephone).  
v PEGASUS TENMA: Childhood friend (as Layra), Enemy (as Persephone).  
v ATHENA (SASHA): Cousin, Enemy (as Persephone) Childhood friend (as Layra).  
v PISCES ALBAFICA: Admiration (as Layra).  
v THE GOLD SAINTS: Enemies (as Persephone).  
v ZEUS: Father (as Persephone).  
v DEMETER: Mother (as Persephone).  
v ARES: Cousin (as Persephone).  
v APOLLO: Cousin, Suitor (as Persephone).  
v HERMES: Suitor (as Persephone).  
v ARTHEMIS: Cousin (as Persephone).  
v POSEIDON: Uncle (as Persephone).  
v THE FOUR DREAM GODS UNDER HYPNOS (ICELUS, MORPHEUS, PHANTASOS, ONEIROS): Subordinates, Friends (as Persephone).  
v THE SPECTERS: Subordinates, allies (as Persephone).

 _Cloth:_

 **PERSEPHONE** (Other spellings: Persefone (French), **_Kore_** or **_Cora_** ("the maiden" in Greek))  
Goddess of the Underworld, spring time, Vegetation and Maidenhood  
Daughter of Zeus, God of Gods and Demeter, Goddess of Harvest

Persephone is Hades' wife and is indifferent when it comes to him. Since Hades abducted her and tricked her, she was isolated from the other gods and goddesses due to his selfishness and jealousy. Persephone hates the god of the Underworld but eventually got tired of hating and accepted that she is the Queen of the Underworld.

She used to be a bright goddess responsible for plants and maidens; one of the goddesses who carried a good reputation and a pure heart. Other gods wooed on her and even helped her. She also used to be associated with Athena, until she got corrupted by Hades. Her position in the underworld as Queen gave her authority to command specters and other gods who are allied to them, but final decisions are all submitted still to Hades. Persephone once thought of betraying Hades, but she got defeated and the other gods (like Hermes and Apollo) that were willing to help her were sent to eternal drowsiness and delivered to Morphia, where souls of the heroes and gods sleep. Hades threatens the other gods to think twice before trying to deceive him and take Persephone, or they will end up like how Hermes and Apollo were. However, despite the cruelty that Hades displays, his feelings for Persephone are true. It was also said sooner that Persephone learned to love Hades for she didn't have a choice, and the goddess is already tainted with despair.

VESSELS: Aria (Japanese, deceased), Layra (Italian, present)

"In Greek mythology, **Persephone** (/pərˈsɛfəniː/, per- **seh** -fə-nee; Greek: Περσεφόνη), also called **Kore** or **Cora** (/ˈkɔəriː/; "the maiden"), is the daughter of Zeus and the harvest goddess Demeter, and is the queen of the underworld. Homer describes her as the formidable, venerable majestic princess of the underworld, who carries into effect the curses of men upon the souls of the dead. Persephone was abducted by Hades, the god-king of the underworld. The myth of her abduction represents her function as the personification of vegetation, which shoots forth in spring and withdraws into the earth after harvest; hence, she is also associated with spring as well as the fertility of vegetation. Similar myths appear in the Orient, in the cults of male gods like Attis, Adonis and Osiris, and in Minoan Crete.

Persephone used to live far away from the other gods, a goddess within Nature herself before the days of planting seeds and nurturing plants. In the Olympian telling, the gods Hermes and Apollo had wooed Persephone; but Demeter rejected all their gifts and hid her daughter away from the company of the Olympian gods. The story of her abduction by Hades against her will is traditionally referred to as the Rape of Persephone. It is mentioned briefly in Hesiod's Theogony, and told in considerable detail in the _Homeric Hymn to Demeter_. Zeus, it is said, permitted Hades, who was in love with the beautiful Persephone, to carry her off as her mother Demeter was not likely to allow her daughter to go down to Hades. Persephone was gathering flowers with the Oceanids along with Artemis and Athena—the _Homeric Hymn_ says—in a field when Hades came to abduct her, bursting through a cleft in the earth. Demeter, when she found her daughter had disappeared, searched for her all over the earth with Hecate's torches. In most versions she forbids the earth to produce, or she neglects the earth and in the depth of her despair she causes nothing to grow. Helios, the sun, who sees everything, eventually told Demeter what had happened and at length she discovered the place of her abode. Finally, Zeus pressed by the cries of the hungry people and by the other deities, who also heard their anguish, forced Hades to return Persephone."

 _"_ _You can always hurt me, but you will never pierce this heart."_ – Persephone's Quote

Persephone's God Cloth resembles a fallen angel. Huge wings spread before her, an armor made of blood and cosmo, an aura sad to break people's hearts. Unlike other god clothes, she doesn't have a helmet. Soft velvet skirt rests in below her covers. Wings also build in her legs and red tattoos also appear on her shoulder.

 _Weapon:_

Persephone's weapon is the divine _spear_. Its blade was noted to pierce even the darkest of hearts and the purest of feelings, according to Persephone's will. The handle is the same color of the god's blood and the blade is made of sharp silver.

Before, Persephone was forbidden to use weapons to protect herself since Demeter assigned good bodyguards to protect her but ever since Hades abducted her, she learned how to fight. Though the goddess prefers to use peace over war, she also had to push on to her offensive stances.

The divine spear can't be touched by other mortals and gods. The blade was said to be forged from Persephone's emotions – despair, hate, sadness, sorrow, and the negatives that she wept over ever since she was locked in a cage where Hades is only allowed to see her. However, despite the bad feelings, the other side of her spear which happens to be the body and the ruby emblem is also said to be a symbol of hope and courage.

 _Abilities:_

 _Mad Chariot._ Persephone casts a spell that charges a huge bloody chariot followed by a hell Maine and a fallen warrior. According to the previous gold saints of Athena, Persephone's Mad Chariot has killed a city with just one blow, a madman slaying innocent people here and there while the place burns in black fire. No one has survived this attack yet.

 _Sad Lullaby._ Persephone's Lullabies send people to sleep – her sweet voice was said to manipulate and play with minds of people, filling them their despair and hate for themselves until they fall to their knees. She shows the blackest areas of their hearts and their regrets as a weapon, and traps them in their nightmare. Persephone used to sing sweetly as thanks for the people who appreciated her, but she felt betrayed by everyone.

 _Garden of Thorns._ Persephone used to be the goddess of vegetation and maidenhood until she got corrupted, and it was said that she adores flowers and gardens. She plants a seed that blooms to a huge flower that spits a lot of smaller seeds towards the enemies, and when the seeds attach to the enemies' bodies, grows in a rapid speed to corrupt and seep through the veins, defiling their blood until they die.

 _Special Magic:_

 ** _Bloody Corruption_** _(Persephone's strongest attack)_

Persephone casts red smoke infused with the black corrupted smoke, as she confuses the enemy with hallucinations within a given range. The said spell also allows her to transfer the targets in a secluded dimension where she calls it her bloody garden. She also plants her deadly flowers within the area and absorbs the cosmo of the enemies. Other loose souls of wicked and punished people roam in their hungry for flesh, killing the targets.

 _Special Notes:_

v Layra's character information is heavily based on Persephone's characteristics in Greek Mythology. Persephone happens to be a goddess between good and evil, which is why her abilities and special magic differ a bit.

v Persephone's powers used to be for the better good, but ever since she got corrupted, her powers were also corrupted. Layra as Persephone used _Sad Lullaby_ towards Athena and the other gold saints when she was following Hades' orders, but it reached to Athena who saw through her sadness and emotions. Tenma also recognizes it and curses Hades for destroying her heart and mind.

v Hypnos and Persephone according to Greek Mythology never had an affair. However here in Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas fanfiction, she did, considering that the first vessel Aria was plotting against Hades. She was supposed to use Hypnos and Thanatos for herself but falls in love with the god of sleep, in seek for affection and care.

v Layra did admire Alone, but she didn't know that Alone liked her back. As Hades and Persephone, Hades (Alone) is too possessive of Persephone (Layra). Before Alone's soul was disposed for Hades to completely take over his vessel, they showed that Alone regrets not telling Layra how important she is to him and how he wants her to feel confident. Some of Alone's paintings were actually Layra, after when Sasha and Tenma left them both.

v When Hades used a powerful spell to make Persephone submit to him fully, he didn't took control of her entirely but guided her and poisoned her mind, which is why when Hades' spell wears off, Persephone still stayed with him and told him to stop the war.


	2. The LOCK Series

**THE LOCK SERIES  
** THE UNDERWORLD, THE SPECTERS AND THE SURPLICES

* * *

 **LOCK 1: HADES, THE GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD  
** **LOCK 2: HYPNOS, THE GOD OF SLEEP  
LOCK 3: THANATOS, THE GOD OF DEATH  
LOCK 4: ONEIROS, THE GOD OF DREAMS**

* * *

"Hi guys! The Lock Series only contains emFOUR/em chapters because this follows the original plot that I have in mind for Persephone Layra (my OC) and there are only a few that I have relationships here with her: Hades being the legit husband (and the cannon), Hypnos being the lover (was supposed to be cannon but I don't wanna ruin Greek Mythology's OTP nyohoho~), Thanatos being a lover too (you will see sooner) and Oneiros being the bodyguard (I would explain further in his chapter). I would also just like to make it clear that these chapters aren't consecutive but each has different situations and scenes, just like how routes on a dating sim are. Layra isn't whoring on anyone since Hades/Alone already claimed her but I had this idea on doing situations and relationships if ever when it comes to other saints. Chapters are to follow!"


	3. The KEY Series

**THE KEY SERIES  
** ATHENA AND THE GOLD SAINTS

* * *

 **KEY 1: SHION ARIES  
KEY 2: ALDEBARAN TAURUS  
KEY 3: ASPAROS AND DEFTEROS GEMINI  
KEY 4: MANIGOLDO CANCER  
KEY 5: REGULUS LEO  
KEY 6: ASMITA VIRGO  
KEY 7: DOHKO LIBRA  
KEY 8: KARDIA SCORPIO  
KEY 9: SISSYPHUS SAGITTARIUS  
KEY 10: EL CID CAPRICORN  
KEY 11: DEGEL AQUARIUS  
KEY 12: ALBAFICA PISCES**

* * *

My OC Persephone Layra, originally didn't meet any of Athena's saints when she was young except Albafica. This is just an answer to "what if Layra didn't wake up as Persephone 'yet' and ends up following Sasha, but wakes up as Persephone sooner and becomes an enemy?" question. It also made me think of how indeed and it was challenging. The KEY series contains 12 chapters from Aries to Pisces, on how Layra will interact with them. Anyway I shall do this like how visual novel dating sims do, R-18 or not :) haha. Do enjoy :)


	4. Hades, The God of The Underworld

**P.S.** I decided to make Hades the DO-S type. He is a sadistic god to begin with, and even in the Series of the Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas, Hades had always loved destruction and bossing everyone around. I also wanted to apply his soft side and weaknesses, because the Greek Mythology Hades says that he is really a sucker for Persephone. If you are going to comment towards my work, it would be very much appreciated but please no hurting, bashing and the latter – say it nicely (_)d no hate~

 **P.P.S.** Refer to the character sheet of Layra Persephone to see how the plot goes and the background is. Thank you!

 ** _SAINT SEIYA DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. ONLY LAYRA PERSEPHONE DOES._**

* * *

LOCK 1: HADES, THE GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD

Hades wasn't like this before, or so that's what Persephone tells. Layra who was fused with the goddess, Persephone's soul, has become one. Memories and things piled up with her, and Alone who used to be the owner of Hades' vessel (or so, the human soul of Hades) has vanished because of Hades' magic. Sooner, Layra fears that her human soul will be on its limits, fully allowing Persephone to be manipulated under the god of the Underworld's commands and desires.

This is what she feared.

The Underworld was well aware on how much Hades has been possessive. He sealed gods that dared to take Persephone, those who also demanded for her return. He abducted Demeter's child, and tricked her to eating fruits so she can be bound with him for eternity. Dear Persephone was forced to be with Hades forever, and forever is such a long time.

Before any of this happened, Alone and Layra, the human souls who rested and owned the couple's vessels, were innocent children. Alone is a pure hearted lad who desires to be a famous artist – painting imagery for the world to see. Layra, who is battling against her fears and confidence, just wanted to sing for the church and give her emotions for the people to understand. When Tenma and Sasha left (Tenma is now the Pegasus saint, Sasha being Athena's vessel), Alone and Layra held on to their promises and were left in the orphanage. Alone never told his inspiration and admiration for Layra, because he doesn't know how to start, while the little girl just smiles and keeps an eye on him, to which he would fidget and worry about most of the time. Alone knew that one day, Tenma, Sasha, Layra and him will be united once more as friends, but he didn't anticipated being Hades.

 _"_ _Alone…"_

Purple eyes blinked when a black haired god hears that name, shifting to the side of the chair to where he sits. In front of him was a canvas with paint, and he seems to be busy painting people and angels. He never needed a palette for whatever color he thinks of randomly appears on the tip of his brush. He just needs to move his talented hands and think properly. However, the name "Alone" made him lose concentration.

He moved his lips before looking at the person who called him. "Alone? Still looking for that human soul, _Persephone_?" he asks, sending shivers to the woman. He smirked when he saw through her emotion. _So fragile, so cute, so breakable,_ he thinks, now turning towards her.

The girl called Persephone who happens to be still powered by the human soul, Layra, though fused together in unison, looked down and averted his gaze. Despite the fact that he's Hades, she still can't look at him directly because she is still uncomfortable with people. "…" she gripped on her hand quietly, not taking a good response from the male. Until now, she hopes that Alone is present.

Some of the specters around the castle questioned behind doors, to why Hades didn't fully had Persephone submit to him as he pleases, for it was too easy for the god of the Underworld to cast a spell on a human vessel or force her in eating those pomegranates. Hades didn't respond to that, but his feelings for the goddess were real. He tells to himself that it will be pretty boring if she'd just submit fully, though the truth is, he wants Persephone to look at him directly and accept his love. However, the goddess couldn't stomach his cruelty, if that's how he shows his affection. They also said that the previous Persephone was better, though she was a cheating bitch. He dislikes that Persephone, and prefers this one before him.

He was getting impatient because of the silence. "You're Persephone, a goddess," he says, "so you should be looking for a god, for me."

There was a bit of a meaning to how he said it. Persephone gulped and had a small fidget, though she tried to get over it with a smile. In the first place, she thought, why did she come alone in his quarters? She was supposed to be with Hypnos and Thanatos as instructed, but earlier she asked the twin gods if she can come alone to meeting Hades personally for important business. Since she's still as superior as Hades, the twins didn't stop her, but told her not to bother the god of the Underworld too much.

"R-Right… My apologies to you." She responded towards him and bowed politely.

Hades let out a small chuckle. "The more you act like that, the more adorable you are."

"I-It's not…" she gave a low sigh and blushed a bit.

"Why were you looking for me, my love?" he asks.

 _My love…_ Persephone stomached that again. It's not that Hades wasn't good – looking, but he was cruel, evil, and wanted to destroy humanity. Surely she was mad of the world and other deities for not helping her get away from the Underworld, but the vessel already adapted to Layra's traits that it learned to be also forgiving. Another is because Hades is using Alone's body, and she didn't lose hope for Alone to fade or get destroyed. "You…" she mouthed little but answering him to complain is not a good idea. She can easily whine and talk to the twin gods but to Hades, she just can't. "I was… just wondering… if I can talk to you, but you… you were busy."

The god of the Underworld looked at her. "You can. I'd give time."

"No… you're finishing your painting. Besides, t-that's what Hypnos and Thanatos told y… you…"

"They're still my subordinates."

 _Subordinates._ True. Hypnos and Thanatos also feared Hades and served him because Hades is one heck of a god. He has the power of black universe and you can see under his clothes, the entire galaxy, if you piss him off. "Ah, right…" she muttered.

Before she can even dare look up, she blushed and flinched seeing his face up close. _Since when did he stand and fly near me?_ She questioned. She didn't even feel his presence. Face to face with him right now is Hades'… no… Alone's face. Persephone's vessel ached; Alone was really special to her but the soul that resides is keeping her away.

The male deity smiled normal; a refreshing smile just to make her relax. "Relax, my dear. You are in a hurry." He said. He was bending a bit to reach her height. Hades was always taller than her, even vessel-wise. "Thanatos and Hypnos are being too strict to you. Just sit there and watch the world crumble," he says, "until I build a new black world with it."

She frowned when she hears that from him. "… You really plan to destroy the humans that bad, don't you…?" she asks.

"What could be better than having the world for your own?" he says surely.

"…" she couldn't respond to him. He looks high and mighty.

"You hate humans, yes…? Even gods…" he adds and stood, then walked to the wall. "The gods… who didn't even help you… the humans who didn't even aid you and those who can't even stand up just to defend you. They were a handful."

Her eyes widened the moment he says that, making her angry in purpose. Her red eyes flared and gave him a cold look. "To be saved from the hands of the likes of you? They're brave and I thank them." A number of gods and humans, even saints, helped her. She recalls how much Hermes and Apollo wanted her out. Some humans she met hated Hades for bringing her and kidnapping her. Saints from other gods heard of her story and told that Hades was insane, but the latter and the many couldn't do any about it. She couldn't help herself – she did get annoyed and felt betrayed, but realization hit her. Hades was really _that_ strong. "You sealed good gods, like Hermes and Apollo. You will anger-"

"Zeus?" Before she can finish her sentence, he already did. "I'm older than Zeus, and he wouldn't bother." They never knew that it was Zeus who allowed Hades to abduct the goddess and claim her as his own, and Hades never intend to reveal that truth.

She wonders where he can get all that assurance. "… You…" she added again, her fist clumping. He can tell that she's getting angrier.

He smirked once more. "You look prettier when you're angry."

 _Ah, those eyes. That's right… Persephone hates me so much._ Hades thought while he can see her goddess cosmo flare with wrath. _Even if she's like that towards me, I can't help but get captivated with her anger. She used to be so innocent and sweet, until I tainted her with despair. This is why… I love you so much._

She hated it when he keeps on reminding her painful feelings. Her heart jumps crazy, wanting to crush him. Persephone's anger is beyond despair, yet why can't she attack ahead of this man? Was it because he's using Alone's face? Was it because he was good – looking? No… it's because no matter how much Hades tells things towards her, there's always something deep and wrong with his eyes. She gets the feeling that Hades is also lonely.

With those seconds, Persephone can feel a connection of loneliness, but how does this man feel it? He's the god of the Underworld. He destroys people and wreaks havoc in places, treating humans as nothing but tools to be used. That side of him she couldn't understand.

Hades wonders why she isn't attacking him. He can see that she wasn't shaking of fear, but something else. It irritates him, making himself look back and then lose mood. "If you're not going to say something, go." He said in a deadpan voice, and then sat on the chair.

How can he even sit like that and lose mood all of a sudden? He liked making her angry but he stopped. She couldn't understand this man. "Kill me." She said again, making Hades lose his concentration. "… I rather die than be with you."

The god of the Underworld was in a foul mood than ever. Killing her… was the last thing he'd even want to do, and if he does, he kills himself with her.

Hades stopped painting again and went ahead of her, suffocating her and pinning her to the wall, to which he can easily crush her neck. She jolted when his grip was getting tighter, his face also getting darker. A dark aura filled the place; the painting he was doing melted. The tension was even getting heavier and worst, this is his quarters. He is free to do what he wants around as well. "Persephone…" he said in his normal voice, though there was a twisted feeling.

Persephone was choking, but she didn't mind it. Her color is starting to get pale. She means it when she said that she rather die than be with him.

"It's very easy to crush you." He started, his hand still not leaving her neck. "You're as fragile as porcelain in my grip. One click of my thumb and your head is off." He added, threatening her more but she didn't faltered. "However… I can't do that to you. Killing you can end everything, but making you suffer is pleasing me more."

He was most cruel. He let her go and let her land down, watching her cough. "Behave, my love. I'm restraining myself from doing things that you don't want to experience."

The overwhelming black cosmo and the field reminded Persephone's body of fears and frights. She trembled and stood up, holding her neck. Was she really that weak to him that even her body was giving up on his powers? This scares her to no end, but she didn't show it.

She thought that it would have been better if Alone's soul was merged to him instead, just like how she is to Persephone's herself. Like the others tell, the Persephone before was different than her, and had the nerve to betray Hades directly. This one… was weaker and useless, but was calmer and more ear opening because the specters appreciate how she would care for them sometimes. It makes Hades sick, but deep inside that's also one of the reasons why he did love her. Her kindness… is the only one he has felt and touched his dark, black heart.

Little did she know that the fluid leaking on her face was her tears. Red orbs started to be blurry while her hands tremble continuously, as she mustered up courage to move and walk away. Hades saw it and felt something aching. Was it his heart?

He feels bad that he made her cry, but he gave a petty excuse to himself that he just is irritated because she will run to the twin gods again and whine, rant, and sob because of him. Jealousy always strikes him. The thought of seeing her better and talking with the twin gods and the other specters would always pierce him little by little without noticing. Who would have thought that even the so-called heartless king of the Underworld would succumb to the littlest parts of greed?

He couldn't concentrate on his canvas debating on what to do. His vision of seeing her once more talking a lot to Hypnos and Thanatos (especially Hypnos) angers him, and he prefers that she rambles to him more. His chest twitches to the feeling – oh, Hades is having strict emotions that he can't show towards others.

He grabbed her by the hand, like the usual thing he does, which made her stop and jolt.

 _Will he kill me now?_ She questions herself, now that she is sobbing and couldn't stop crying. She was pathetic. Persephone's much stronger than what she is, but she can't even lift a blade or a punch towards Hades.

 _"_ _Stop being adorable."_

That's what he said.

His dark look already gave a hint that his concentration was ruined. His painting on the canvas will have to wait. He doesn't care if his twin council and Pandora will lecture him and remind him – for at least this moment; let him act what he was supposed to do. Who was he? Hades, the God of the Underworld. Why do they have to order him around if he orders them?

He scattered some black magic to which it resembled something to lean on, more like a bed of stars. Hades pushed Persephone's body to lie down and make her fall down like a feather. Persephone felt like a comet; falling down from the sky. Hades followed after, who was above her, expression still not changing.

Yes, they were falling from the sky; and yes, Hades made the room such a scenery, that it looks like a night garden.

Persephone's body can feel the tension. If she falls, she's done for, but why is Hades following her? Her mind rambled a bit, asking questions. _Did he really get angry? Will he kill me along with him? Why does he always find me adorable? What do I have to do to push him away?_ Those were a few samples. There were too much of sentences inside her head.

She was thinking too deep not realizing that her body already landed, but she didn't feel the pain. To her surprise, she laid on a field of pretty flowers. They were soft like pillows. The leaves made crisp sounds, distracting her while she turns her head.

Next to her was Hades. He was sitting near her and was looking at the sky. For some reason, she felt that it was Alone who was with her, because the presence was thoroughly different – it didn't feel dark and cruel. Questions added in her head again to why he didn't move and just simply looked up there, as if he was looking for something. _He surely is hard to read_ , she notes to herself.

Hades spoke in a soft manner, strands of his hair following the wind. "I wouldn't kill you." He repeated. He did tell her the reason.

"… Where are we?" she asked, now sitting up, since it looks safe.

" _My garden._ "

 _His garden?_ She always thought that it would be a pool of dead bodies, but it was the opposite. It was a garden like the others.

The goddess looked at the scene. Everything about the place is unlike how Hades would treat it, or is it because he never showed this side of him? Persephone sat properly now, looking at the side. There was nothing but a field of flowers.

"Your garden looks beautiful", she compliments. Oh how she loves flowers. To think that she prepared to die and end her life… now is the opposite. She got captivated of the scene.

The god of the Underworld smiled a bit. "Glad you find it pretty." Earlier, he was teasing her in his cruel manners, but the mood immediately shifted, like earlier didn't happen. "No one but I know of this place," he says, "and now, you."

"Do you plan to dispose me here then?" she asks, remembering what she also said earlier. _It's just so unlike him to bring me here and make me feel comfortable. It must be a trap,_ she thought.

"You call me cruel, yet you are crueler than I." Persephone didn't understand what he meant. "I do love you, and I don't intend to kill you."

Her feelings were a mix towards him. It might be a scheme, or it might be true, set aside what she sees. However, most gods as she recall, told that Hades never acted like that towards a woman – only towards her. She always hears the god say that he simply loves defiling and poisoning her mind, and that her face makes such good expressions. This confuses her more.

Distracting herself, she reminded him. "Hypnos… and Thanatos told you… to finish the canvas. I also have to return back."

"They are being uptight on you. Perhaps I should also seal them."

 ** _"Hades."_**

He blinked his eyes once, finally hearing his name. "I should have threatened you a lot of times, if its making you call me by my name." He is sick of being called by the human's name, Alone. Alone is gone now, and the god of the Underworld has his ways of using the vessel.

She muttered a bit and mumbled, but stopped when he caressed her cheek. She froze there, feeling his gentle hand. This made her blush, her cheeks giving such a pink color.

Persephone looked away. "Please…"

He pauses when she did.

"Stop… holding my cheek like that..."

She was so cute – a shy flower, a harmless looking maiden, a pretty little doll. He savored her expression. She didn't even fight back.

Bittersweet as their relationship goes, Layra and Alone ironically feel for each other, but being Persephone and Hades is a different case. Everyone even back in Olympus knew the goddess hated them all, and they too, feel guilty. Despite all of that, there was sincerity and repent, but the previous Persephone didn't like it and destroyed everyone, just using the Holy War as an excuse. Hades, who is her husband, of course, supported her. Hades also had his faults too but the benefits were double edged anyway – how he loved seeing Persephone angry, reasoning that she is most beautiful with her pained expressions. The god of the Underworld may be a sadist though he had a hole in the heart when she would say how much she hates him.

This time, it is different. The new Persephone happened to be a sweet girl filled with sadness in her heart. Above all that, her appearance is frail and weak, but she carried a lot of the burden than she can. It was told since before whenever Persephone reincarnates, she would choose either a vengeful woman or a fallen woman; Layra falls to the category of a fallen woman.

Hades, on the other hand, would choose a vessel with the kindest and purest heart among men, which happened to be Alone. All was seemingly a jigsaw to the lives of the humans, and that includes Layra and Alone growing up together. Even if the deities questions why it ended like this, the fates would always be unexpected. Some guessed that it was actually planned for a long time but no one can prove that fact.

Then again, the god of the Underworld didn't mind. It would pain and anger him more if his beloved Persephone would fall as a normal human, defenseless and useless. Above that, he wouldn't like seeing any man aside from him to be with her and confess, or probably fall in love with her. Persephone had always been his, though there was something sharp in the back of his head telling that the goddess had someone else in her past life aside from him, but he couldn't recall.

Back to the leisure of having her in his arms, the god of the Underworld disregarded his thoughts and worries. It would be bad to see his weakness, but the girl before him is an exception. In order to win her heart, he should try to understand her and the others around her.

Hades can't control his urges anymore. He gently tapped her forehead, making her drop gently again in the field of flowers. Persephone just blinked, feeling his softness of what's beneath her.

He went on top of her, scanning her from head to toe. "You should stop being adorable then," he responds, his long locks of black hair touching parts of her skin, tickling which made her flinch. "Of all vessels you had to choose, why this one… the one who is sick and will soon perish. Did it carry so much despair?" he questions, earning an uncomfortable look from her. He gently smiles afterwards. "However, it is useless to think of it. After all, when you and that human soul merged as one, you became healthy, just like how your real body is."

Her face blushes every time he comments, and when she wants to say something, her mouth would betray her. He was just playing along; that's what she keeps on reminding herself.

"Do you really despise me that much?" he asks, now frowning. "My feelings for you are true, love. It pains me how you can be smiling and talking to the other gods, to specters, and even low humans, yet you can't do those things in front of me."

 _The pain of seeing you with others is above the feeling of having your soul sleep to Morphia._ That is how the god of the Underworld describes it but wasn't really that vocal. His purple orbs do wear sadness, but the goddess didn't quite notice.

Persephone blinked when she hears his comment. Was she really that mean to him? _But he deserves it,_ she thinks. He is a devil – his jealously is too suffocating, and his possessiveness ends to no good. One good example is him sealing gods who tried to court her or even help her.

"Hades…" it took her seconds to say his name. "Or… Is it… Alone-"

"I'm not Alone."

She frowns.

 _Why does she always remember that human?_ He couldn't understand her.

"Do you prefer that human over me?" His voice darkened. "I took his body. I let you see me as him, to remind you, hoping that at least you can show appreciation, but it seems that none of my efforts are really working."

It's true. Hades looks better than Alone, or so that's what he says. It hit Persephone. Maybe she was feeling guilty. Usually she'd expect him to rage at her and give a cold shoulder, but he didn't. Instead, he fell down on her, shocking her.

His head rested on her chest, hearing the nervous beating of her heart. He didn't mind, it sounded beautiful. "Persephone, I love you. Give me a chance…" his voice was low and tender, burying his self-more to her. "You're mine. Why don't you look at me?"

She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She sounded like a villain.

Persephone thought twice before making a move, but she already started stroking his hair. They were surprisingly soft. He looked weak and pleading too. Even if she says that it might be one of his schemes to trick her again, she too felt that he wasn't lying this time.

Hades closed his eyes, feeling her gentle and warm hand. He loves it when she touches his hair. It threw all his worries, even for a few moments. He moves up after, towering her. Even with their human vessels, Persephone always had to be the smaller girl, and Hades had to be that tall. Alone and Layra's bodies were the same. Persephone is indeed a small woman – and the god of the Underworld likes it. It was charming, and seducing him.

Her shape… her figure… her mannerism and her resistance – how charming. He can feel her heart skip irregular, beating because she felt helpless and poor before him. Her small fingers are shaking too, and her toes seem to curl of nervousness. Hades can observe every bit of her movement, even the sweat that sweetly drips from the side of her cheeks. Her scent too of roses and other flowers were pleasant and inviting him more.

Had she played nice he would have thought of showering her with more flowers so she can smell more like perfume, and it wasn't ordinary at all. The scent mixed sweet and light, mild and alluring was never unpleasant. Unlike the smell of chocolates and vanilla, hers were emitting an erotic vibe, melting his barrier of resistance and completely giving his self within. Her stubbornness turned his switch on, to playing from being possessive.

No one can own her, he says to his head once more. He decided afterwards.

"Allow me to remind you who own you, to whom you belong."

He touches her cheek, alerting her. "Hades… you - ! Mhh!"

Before she can even speak, he already broke her sentence. Hades kissed her lips, held her and locked her to his touch. His hands had a good grip on her wrists, feeling her weakening strength. She keeps on shouting and pushing him away, but his body was strong – even her confidence was breaking. The god smirked, seeking entrance on her mouth, nibbling her lower lip. She let out a small mewl which allowed him to push his tongue and swirl with hers. He is a good kisser.

Persephone's face brightened again. Rose colored cheeks were showing. She shouldn't have let go off her guard, but he was just clever. Even her body started to beg his body, and she was too numb and heady right now to notice it.

He breaks the kiss to give her air, a string of saliva showing their connection. His kiss was steamy; it scares her in a positive manner. She kept panting. She was adorable, and her expression was priceless. "What a lewd woman." He teased, kissing her forehead. He leaned to her again and whispered seductively in her ear. "You're beautiful, my love. Let me go further."

She felt blank and light headed, heavily grasping for air. She was soon interrupted with a strong moan. Her body jolted, letting out one of her little noises, only to find him nipping on her sensitive neck. She tried, once more, to push him with one arm, but he just smiled, saluting her defense. He opened his mouth to deepen the mark, biting harder and reddening that area, sucking hungrily.

"H-Hades… n…no…" she pleaded. Her voice turns him on. His arousal was very obvious. Her body was trembling again and her mouth stutters.

He wants to break her. He wants to make her feel pleasure and be crazed and obsessed with him too. Even if she fights, she'll give in eventually. The deity teased her more, tracing her figure with one of his hands and pulled away her top. Her skin was beneath him, served and sensitive; her flesh exposed, her shoulders looking delicious. She emits a flowery fragrance, to when he can smell causes him to be drugged and intoxicated with her.

Aphrodite is the goddess of beauty; true, however Hades fully understands why a lot of men, even deities like him, would prostate themselves and offer their services to woo and make her theirs. It's not just her appearance and her charms, but also her heart that is attracting them. The thought of a pile of men lining up before her sickens him.

He doesn't like the idea of sharing. He isn't giving her to anyone. He clearly stated that she's his – not to Thanatos, not to Hypnos, not to Oneiros, and not even to Alone, even if he is Hades' human soul.

His eyes are filled with lust. He could see how she shuts her eyes tightly after hearing her garment ripping, leaving her half exposed to the god above her. He was more interested and happier that her vessel had no signs of being touched by anyone, though it's funny to think that Alone never attempted to make a move on her or even told her what he felt. He thinks that Alone was stupid – that human was holding and restraining himself from claiming Layra, just because he fears that Layra will hate him.

She yelped and shivered. Her body barely had cloth. Hades' eyes seems to feast on what he sees, sending Persephone's skin nervousness. She found herself defenseless on his grip, like his look paralyzed her.

Moving his free hand, he exposed her pink nipples, her breast facing him. Her skin is creamy, giving out a luscious scent. He teased her just to see how sensitive she is getting, flicking his thumb on one of her breasts. He chuckled quietly. The sound she made was pained yet pleasant, and it made him crave for more.

"S-Stop it…" her voice cracked, embarrassed of what he's doing. Before she can speak another, he already grazed on her chest, planting feathery kisses. Her sensitivity was sending her to the edge. She bites her lips, preventing herself and restraining herself so she wouldn't make sounds. He knew that she was trying so hard, so he started biting her again. "Ah!" she arched, but the more she did, the easier for Hades to work with her.

His hair was also touching her lovely doll's skin. When he let go off grip, Persephone tried to push him while moaning seductively. His lips were soft that her nipples were hardening, erect and pleased. Her pushes turned to grips, her hands holding on his hair while her mouth shamelessly let out lewd noises.

"Persephone, I love how your body is honest~" he hummed little, still planting kisses and playing with her chest, his other hand tracing on her curves after massaging one of her ample breasts. Her hips sent her shivers, his pointer finger now stroking her thighs. He can already feel her arousal, her leaking below. He smirked and strokes her thighs again, nearing her most sensitive area.

Hades seductively purred. "You're dripping." She didn't understand what he meant. She moans again, her stomach churning and her legs shaking, feeling his finger touch her opening. His fingers were long and skillful at play, sending the woman sooner to light pleasure.

"N…a…ah…~" her hand held to her his shoulder, toes curling and forcing her legs to shut. He didn't allow that and added another of his slender, strong fingers, making her mewl louder. He kisses her stomach going down to her thighs, while he carefully and lovingly lifted her body a bit.

He got rid of the rest of her clothing beneath and opened his mouth to taste her sweet juices. Even if she's telling him to stop, she was lying. He removed his fingers from her afterwards, only to push his tongue on her tight walls. She smelled sweet like honey, and tasted like sugar.

Her moans increased. She forced herself to look below, curious and surprised sooner of what he has been doing. It wasn't his fingers now. "H-Hades… no! No-no… not the—aah!" Her voice fails her again and cracked, interrupted with dirty, arousing sounds, face flushing redder while feeling bliss. _It feels weird and wrong… but…_ She couldn't even think straight at the moment.

Thoughts were swirling in her head. She thought that she's dirty for letting him do this to her. Women are such weak creatures when it comes to pleasure and arousal. Though she tried to restrain herself again, she couldn't. She was also worried that she'd be heard in his garden – what if someone else sees them? The place is open, but Hades did tell that no one knew of the place but him. His tongue was working swift, and beneath that she can sense Hades' smirk of victory, for she got defeated in this. She wanted to curse herself, but she couldn't. It would be a lie now to tell that she didn't enjoy what he's been doing to her.

She trembled and nervously got a bit to her senses, shouting at him. "Hades! Please stop! I- I'll -!"

"Hmm?"

Persephone went to a series of small pants, her chest moving while she spills her liquid on his mouth. She mumbled and covered her face, embarrassed that she came on him. Coming on him is also like coming on Alone's face. _I… I didn't mean to!_ She was panicky inside.

Hades smiled and licked her, cleaning her up again. "What are you do—ah! No! It feels-!"

"Good?" he says, freezing her again to silence. She shut her eyes again, watering not because she was angry, but because he was so _damn_ good. He added a few compliments with a husky voice. "Come all you want… I don't mind, my dear. Scream and shout my name. No one is here to witness."

Somehow that made her feel relieved but she couldn't accept that she's letting him do this to her, and he seems really happy. Persephone's face was adorably captivating. Any man seeing the person he loves making such sounds, trembling movements, and a face like that is heaven. It was ironic for the god of the Underworld, but it is ecstasy.

He stopped grazing on her below and crawled on her again, smiling before her red face. He was gentle with his kisses, and earned moans from her whenever he does, while he massages her breast again with his large hands. He leans and whispers to her. "Your body… it's perfect." It was a compliment but the girl was too distracted with what she feels, making him chuckle small again. Satisfied with her reaction, he stopped which made her look and blink despite the blurry vision.

She was wondering what he's doing, and she realized that he's undressing himself. "W… Wha- that's not necessary!"

Hades' body, despite having Alone's vessel, was also well built and eye feasting. Broad chest, strong muscles and a lean figure… just as how Layra did sometimes guess how Alone's body was. He didn't mind the goddess' stutters and avoidance, since he already removed every bit of cloth around his body, so he can be even with her. He held on one of her hands so she can look at his figure, and sweetly spoke. "We're even now. Go and look at me."

She was shy, but she was also curious. She was in loss of words. _His body is…_ she didn't want to finish her thoughts and then blushed again, out of shyness. Her eyes widened when she sees his size. His manhood was erected and wanted to be one with her already, and the vessel never saw someone's manhood, or a naked man. Hades smirked seeing one of her priceless reactions, telling her that he wanted her so bad.

"Y… You're good… l-looking… unlike… I who is…"

"You're beautiful." He repeated, kissing her hand softly and placing it on his cheek. His hot breath tickled her palm.

 _"_ _H…Hades…"_

Her voice also was small, shy and weak. He looked at her while still holding on her hand and positioned his body properly. He looked at her, mentally asking her what she wants to tell.

 _"…B-Be gentle…"_

She threw away the pride and the fight. Her body isn't cooperating with her anyway, and she can already guess that the god before her is laughing inside, because she surrendered. She thinks that it was unfair because she didn't anticipate any of this, nor the vessel never experienced such activity.

"I'll try to." He says and then held on to his manhood, pushing carefully to her. _Your vessel… it's small and tight._ He found it difficult not bringing pain to her, while she held and clawed on his shoulders, shouting and moaning of pain. Her eyes produced tears, but she endured it. He pushed deeper, more, while he groans because she kept on clawing on him. _It's in…_ he grunted and then looked at her who was keeping herself up. "Persephone… you're tight…" he commented, although he did have a fetish for small girls.

Before she can warn him to not move too much, she already scrunched in pain. His cock slid hard, thrusting slowly while she mewls. _It hurts!_ She felt like breaking and not taking it all – how did he even fit with that size? Then again, he forced himself and started to move a bit faster, making her moan in rhythms. She felt blood trickle on her opening, meaning he already broke her and took the vessel's virginity, and he's happy about it.

He moaned with her, smiling gentle because he stained the goddess he loves, and she isn't complaining about it. She was only moaning and driven crazy because of pleasure and the way he moves and touches her made her succumb to lust. Because of this, he moved faster, using her blood as a lubricant, so he can pleasure her more.

She kept on making dirty, erotic sounds. In between, she calls his name. He was glad that she never heard "Alone" or any other guy's name – simply Hades. He owned her vessel and marked her in his garden, in his place, in his heart. He never has felt satisfied until now.

"My love…" he hummed quietly, groaning of pleasure. He didn't let her come yet even if she begs him to stop because she's releasing, and flipped her in all fours. He grabbed her by her waist and rode her, smiling and moving in and out of her. He leaned on her sensitive back, and whispered sweet words behind her ear. His breath tickled her, while she cries for more. He crushed her body. It was slender and innocent, also biting on her shoulders to mark with.

Persephone yelped and moaned loudest, her spill bursting with her blood but he isn't coming yet. Her nails were digging on the flowers, to which she was a bit worried because she liked flowers, but the god of the Underworld didn't care. He just wants her to scream his name out and continue to make erotic, precious, love sounds, and she did; her voice even echoed in the field.

He kept on driving her and pushing her, her chest now touching the field itself while her lower body is lifted. He grunted more too, moving rapidly still.

"P-Ha- a- ah! H-Hades…!" she screamed. He was an animal.

Who wouldn't give their all to a prey before them? She wasn't even an illusion or a dream, to which he thanks to himself and to the deity of love (ironically, it was Aphrodite). Persephone, again, as he tells to his mind, is his and his alone.

Her voice was music. She shamelessly and repeatedly pleaded with his name on it, her body served to him and him only. He wanted to do more, but the poor girl might not take his sadism and what else he might do. He gave it a rest and pushed towards her deeply. "I'm coming." He says, and then pumped to her faster.

Even if he wanted to do more than what he did, he can't because her vessel wasn't touched and it was a first they did it. He thrusts to her deeply and shoot his seed inside, while she leaks of her spill and his cum. Hot, sticky white liquid coated her insides, her opening full. She came thrice before he comes, making her tired, weak and frail.

He made sure that it's inside her. He made sure that her body remembers his, and that her body will soon crave for his attention as well, when it comes to need and lust. The image of the goddess stained, tainted, pained and lewd face expressions will also be remembered.

The flowers' scent along with the scent of their bodies covered the area, petals also flying about due to the wind, touching their bodies. Their skin was warm with all the activity, draining there strength. Hades though, who still has a lot of energy, looked at the goddess who seems tired and shivering. He fixed himself and pulled his long cloth to which he wrapped them both with.

Persephone didn't protest but saw a blurry vision of the god. She blinked slowly, closing her eyes and drooping feeling a light, humble kiss on her eyes, her cheeks and her lips last. She was placed on his chest, which was warming her dearly. Weakened, she curled to him properly, inhaling his scent and clutched to him slowly in need of more body warmth. Hades found it likeable, closing his eyes also and placing his arms on her, caressing her soft cheeks until she sleeps peacefully.

* * *

 ** _Extras:_**

Hypnos and Thanatos crossed their arms, seeing how Persephone woke up late, her hair messy. They both cocked their brows a bit and refrained from looking at her. She even looks like someone ate her up with the messy appearance she had. Even though she was younger, she's still in front of grown up men. These grown up men too have their urges.

"What happened to you?" the black haired god of Death asked first, breaking the silence, obvious with a stern cold voice and look. "And… fix yourself. You don't know how many wolves are roaming here." He was referring to men who can't hold on to themselves.

The goddess rubbed her eyes and apologized. Her hair is a mess as well but she combed it with her hand. She bowed her head after. "I'm… sorry…"

Hypnos sighed and told Thanatos not to lecture her anymore. Thanatos listened to the younger twin. It wasn't her fault, he mentally says, but Thanatos shrugged to it just because he knew that Hypnos did like Persephone from the beginning.

The twin gods told her to stop acting like a child and grow up somehow. Persephone sighed and did as she was told, but her body was aching badly. She can feel Hades' presence, and when she even tried touching her neck, she yelped little due to the mark. The mark he left shackled her like a dog, but it was no exaggeration because he probably meant it to be interpreted as is. _He … bit too hard…_ She shut her eyes and fidgets, her face blushing more when she recalls what they did.

For short seconds, the goddess recalled how possessive he was – and to think that the abduction started it all. Her face blushed and her throat quenched, letting herself gulp to her own saliva. She can't believe that she shamelessly allowed her 'lord', her husband, to take advantage of her. She wasn't even sure of how to feel – loved or used? It was difficult with him wearing Alone's face, but then again, Persephone saw the real him. He is better looking and was bad but she was still attracted to him. Hades had her and took her in his personal garden, where he reveals his intentions and jealousy.

"…" she was silent as her blushes turned obvious. She was embarrassed that a part of her… no… _half_ of her loved the way he moved to her. Even if she was standing right now, she still can feel the presence of her 'lord' pushing her, to which she would shake her head. She shouldn't be accustomed to lust and craving but it seems the god of the Underworld did that in purpose for her body to remember.

She wasn't allowed to think of anyone else now that her soul and her body were chained to Hades. She was actually having feelings for other people, though she wasn't sure, but now she has to give it up. The marks on her body even shaped like his name, to which she trembles mentally. Her head would scream of 'Hades' from now on, like the love that she was going to discover had his name written. Was it fate? _Maybe._ Then again, Persephone and Hades' story of a twisted love and conquer had started way years ago.

But right now, the scary part is having the twin gods find out that Hades delayed his duties just to _fuck_ her.

When Thanatos went away telling his brother that he will check on things, such as destroying saints, Hypnos was left with the goddess. He noticed her mumbling. "What's the matter?" his voice was straight, questioning why she was acting all strange.

"Ah… Nothing!" she laughed a little, sending a pleasant smile towards him to which he can't understand.

He wasn't dumb though – because he did saw marks on her neck, narrowing his eyes. He didn't look pleased but he didn't want to show her his expression. He took her hand away from her neck and clearly saw it. _Bite marks…_ he wasn't also foolish not to distinguish which is which. It made him indifferent the more he scanned through her. Even her shoulders were in pain and it was obvious that the god of the Underworld marked her fully. Hades didn't even take consideration that the girl would have difficulties because she has to endure it for days. _So Hades took her…_ he says to himself, unpleasant. "This injury is deep. The enemies would think that you are weak."

 _"_ _No need for her to go out unless I say so~"_

The god of Sleep shifted his look to the side and sees Hades walking casually, seemingly in a good mood. Persephone gasps silently and wore a blush on her face. Hypnos didn't like what he did, and it seems that Hades ditched on his duties that day.

The god of the Underworld walked further and then smiled innocently. "My love, let's paint the canvas." He says and expected her to follow. It wasn't a request – it was an _order_. With that he walked further nearing his quarters, only to leave a sarcastic smirk because he had to rebel orders and can rebel supervision when he doesn't feel like following.

Hypnos was wary. _He's getting cocky and stubborn._ There was a feeling that twisted his insides: anger. For a short while, he even saw the god before him smirk with victory, purposely getting on his nerves. The god of Sleep was mature enough not to make fuzz out of it, but he would probably show it in another way.

Just because Hades is younger than him (vessel-wise, that is) doesn't mean that he can't get angry at him.

"Uhm, H-Hypnos…" Persephone softly spoke, distracting him. "Please let… go of my hand."

"My apologies." He said in a formal tone, releasing her and then following her direction to which she walks swift. He didn't show of his disapproval and just fixed his glasses to walk away, remembering that day when they promised. That rose necklace she wears too is something that he has given her before, but sadly she wouldn't remember. Even that remaining memory of him was important, but Hades seemed to manipulate because of his possessiveness. They can't afford having a fight in between the war now.

Hypnos walked normal, blank and in a bad mood, just to follow Thanatos sooner.


	5. Hypnos, the God of Sleep

**P.S.** Here is Hypnos! God I love this deity from this series. I just really found him adorable and stuff, mwehehehe~ and my plot twist of him being Persephone's true love worked fine, and I am so happy (She'll still ends up with Hades anyway and she is bound to him for eternity, so mean of me to make a meaner tragic love story out of it). There is little love for Hypnos and Thanatos in the series but I sure do adore him, and he's the SEME type as far as I can see. If Hades was the DO-S SEME then he's a step below because Hypnos is somehow classy with how things are done. There will be short appearances here for Oneiros too and the other dream gods, but it's because they are Layra's bodyguards. Another surprise down there to which I altered but can be true – the four dream gods is Hypnos' … Oh just read hehehe~ Reviews and the latter will be appreciated but then again, please don't be harsh on me – say it nicely and no hate; I am not perfect either (~)d~!

 **P.P.S.** Refer to the character sheet of Layra Persephone to see how the plot goes and the background is. Thank you!

 ** _SAINT SEIYA DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. ONLY LAYRA PERSEPHONE DOES._**

* * *

LOCK 2: HYPNOS, THE GOD OF SLEEP

 _"_ _Lord Hypnos instructed me to report to you, my lady."_

Red orbs blinked, hearing someone address her as 'my lady'. The girl shook her head and then fidgets. "…You can just call me Persephone or Kore", telling her maiden name towards the male and then continued looking at the basket of flowers. "You can stand, Oneiros."

Oneiros blankly stood up, but then relaxed and sighed. "Lord Hypnos orders us to address you with respect, _Kore_." He addresses her name just as she wanted, and he closed his eyes in defeat when she chuckled with victory. _She seems extremely glad._ The god of Dreams looked at her but he was glad that she wasn't that far to reach.

"Hypnos is being a meanie towards you." She says again, fixing the flowers and then softly and carefully arranging them. She made him blink when she told that the god of Sleep was also stiff towards them but didn't object. "Kore, Persephone, Perse… I prefer to be called like that, okay, Oneiros?" He nodded again in defeat. "What is it… that you want to tell?"

Unlike the other deities in the Underworld, Persephone's voice isn't as demanding and scary. "We wish to inform you that Athena and his saints are forming groups to attack further here. The latest orders that were given to us by Lord Hypnos is to seal the Pegasus Saint, so we request that you please stay here while we are gone."

 _Pegasus… Saint?_ She blinked in turn. "You mean, that bronze… saint?" He nods.

"Please…" Oneiros said again, emphasizing the word 'please', as if he is having troubles with her. "Just stay here or inside the castle."

"Why do you sound like I'm causing some mess here…?" she asked in a small voice, pouting a little. He returned a look with a cocked brow – Persephone was always troublesome because of her curiosity and he isn't used to asking or seemingly telling her stuff because the first Persephone was a defying bitch. The girl smiled a little, troubled because he seemingly told her that she is stubborn. "… I'll stay as you say."

 _Please reassure that._ He thinks to himself, stressing 'please' again. Her words made him slightly relieved, though he was still unsure of trusting her with that.

However, the female frowned and then stood up sooner. "Are you going… on your own?"

He shook his head. "Icelus, Morpheus and Phantasos, my brothers are also tasked to do the same thing." He could see the worry in her eyes to which he adores on that side of her. "As I have requested, you are to stay here and patiently wait for us and spend leisure time with Lord Hypnos."

She nodded, just to weigh his pressure. "Mhm… and Oneiros…" she speaks quiet. "Don't… get hurt, alright?"

 _What is she saying…_ The god of Dreams looked at her and closed his eyes, feeling strange because she does worry about him. She even worries towards the other specters unlike how Pandora is to them. "… I shall." He responds, assuring her more and then gave a slow bow. When he rose up, she smiled again. _She's a strange Persephone._ He thinks.

The two had time to look at each other again, only to be disturbed by a small presence. Footsteps were heard sooner and a shadow of a deity overwhelmed the field. It was the person who told the god of Dreams to report to the goddess.

Oneiros felt that and quietly bowed on his knees, serving the god who was before him.

 _"_ _Picking flowers again, Persephone?"_

His voice was casual around her to which she was glad. Unlike the specters and the lesser gods like Oneiros, he addressed her by her name. She gave a polite bow, acknowledging his presence and then smiled lightly. She was taught to be always polite towards the other deities and other people who deserved respect, or so, that was Layra's (her human soul that merged to her) virtues.

She nodded and then spoke towards him, lowering her head because that certain shyness didn't disappear completely, and the deity before her was taller. Everyone was taller than her in the place, even Pandora. "I'm sorry… if it became a habit, H-Hypnos…" she speaks, and even her stutters didn't fade but what was good is that she doesn't do it all the time anymore.

Hypnos dismissed Oneiros and then looked at the goddess. "Did Oneiros fully inform you of what is the latest status of our mission?" he asks.

She nods again. "The Pegasus Saint, huh…"

The god of Sleep nods also in a formal manner, but he examined her face. She shouldn't remember the Pegasus Saint as Tenma or else she will continue to protest towards them. She just woke up as 'Persephone' fully, merging her human soul as well, a couple of days ago so she can be better and less disoriented. It was also the time that Hades declared his full possession towards her, but they couldn't erase her motives of pleading to stop the war. She was softer and nicer than Aira (Persephone's first vessel), but they didn't have any major problems with that.

Persephone bit her lip, trying to remember. "Isn't that the saint that you… told… that destroyed... A-Alone… -" she shook her last word and then replaced it immediately. "Hades… I mean."

The fact that she is still calling Hades as "Alone" made Hypnos aware that she still has slight of her human senses getting control of her body, but he didn't see it as a problem towards their mission right now. The blond haired deity patted her head as an old habit to which she never protested. Thanatos would actually ruffle her hair like a kid but he wouldn't like that. "I hope you listened to what I have said, and to what Oneiros has told you."

She bowed more and puffed her cheeks low, blushes obvious again. She couldn't help but usually defy or ignore their suggestions most of the time. "I'm not that weak…" she mumbled low.

The reason why they didn't want her to interact or join the missions is because if she sees the saints and then the Pegasus Saint, she might be disoriented and rebel against them. Hades didn't allow Persephone to fully be eaten by darkness because of his own intentions to which they didn't know, but Hypnos ironically approves of that instead of letting her prostate herself to the god of the Underworld.

"Persephone", he says her name to which he removes his hand. "Would you like to learn chess?"

Chess – his favorite game along with his elder twin, Thanatos. He never taught her how to play chess but she would always watch them both, trying to be silent and listening to them. When she dared ask, Thanatos would blurt that she's disturbing their game and both of them will be arguing, making Hypnos lose his mood in playing. However, Thanatos is nowhere around.

Persephone shook her head and then saddened. "Chess… huh…"

They were playing chess when a Gold Saint appeared before them and interrupted the game before, and Thanatos was completely sealed in the box. She was actually angry with that but wasn't vocal about it. Thanatos was nowhere to be found but they shouldn't show their weakness and that tore a part of Persephone's littlest pieces of her memories with the god of Death. Her thoughts faded when she felt soft hand cup her small cheeks, forcing her to look at the god before him.

"I apologize for making you remember…" he says in a soft tone, " _my love…_ "

That's right – _mi amor, cara mia; my love._ The female touched his hand and purred lightly on his touch, also sad because she was somehow scared of Hades. The god of Sleep knew that, who made things flow natural, and also towards them both.

She closed her eyes and felt his warmth instead. "You didn't mean to…" she added, opening her red orbs slowly and then allowed her lips to be kissed by the god of Sleep.

Their hidden relationship never was that obvious, but when there are times that they are both alone, things are better and comfortable for both. Hades was a madman and a possessive deity – they couldn't afford trouble but even the slightest of the darkest hearts do have feelings. Persephone and Hypnos had known each other longer, and the pain of not remembering their love left a sinful scar in the goddess' head. She was upset with Hades, but she couldn't bring herself to kill the god.

Hypnos released her and then embraced her, stroking her soft, red hair. She loves it when he does that. He also too, liked how she was small and adorable, and how she tries her best to be simply like her own at all times. However, they still have to be careful.

"Hypnos…" she says, not used to calling him names such as 'honey' or 'love' herself, and he understands that. "Please don't let… anyone… seal you too…" there was a hint of sadness and fright in her small, shaking voice. She can still recall Thanatos being sealed despite killing the Gold Saint and then Pope Sage. "I know we shouldn't be having… things… but at least promise me that… you won't go away…"

He couldn't respond to her properly. The war is definitely eating them and above all that, her fear for Hades is immeasurable. Hypnos himself knew that Hades was a lot stronger than he is, but it doesn't stop him from having feelings for the goddess. He continues to brush her hair properly and then spoke gentle. "You shouldn't be afraid of these things, Persephone." He reminded her. "I waited for you, and I never left."

She smiled little to his comfort and cuddled to him more. "Right…"

"What else troubles you?" he asks her, still stroking her hair. He never got tired doing that because he can feel silk on his hands, and this woman's hair made him feel at ease too.

She shook her head and then departed from the hug. "I'm fine now, thank you…"

He nodded and then felt relieved. Since the dream gods weren't around and any of Pandora's spies are not present, he can move freely as he pleases. He firstly reminded her of the flowers she carried. "Your flowers… you might forget them." He says.

"Oh…!" she mumbled and then picked the basket. She gave a small chuckle, fidgeting. "Thanks for reminding me…" Her voice was always low and tiny.

"I could have gotten you other sorts of flowers", he started, "yet you chose ones that are in here; ones that can rot easily. Why is it that?"

"I don't need you to have a lot of expenses for me… and I am… cautious because you said… you don't want H-Hades to notice…"

"You're clever."

She let out a small 'teehee' to which he sighs and found cute; his cheeks having very little signs of blushing. She sooner took her hand and crossed it with hers, making him look at the girl. "Ah, I am dying to ask…" his ears are all hers. "What is Oneiros and the rest to you… your other brothers?" she question.

"…" It took him seconds to let out a chuckle.

"What's funny?"

"You." He poked her forehead with his free hand. "Of all questions, why ask something like that?"

Her face flushed pink when she blushed furiously. "You… You never told me what those four are to you!" her annoyance and whining was even tiny, just like how she speaks words. Her face was making him snicker more – she looks precious. "I am really, really curious, and please tell them to stop calling me 'Lady Persephone'; Kore, Perse, Persephone… that's fine…!" she added.

"You should be addressed as 'Lady Persephone' all the time." He responded. "You are a noble deity of equal position like Lord Hades... and I would very much appreciate to be the only one to call you personally as _Kore_ which is important to me."

She can sense some possessiveness to that to which she sighs. "Fine, but Persephone will do…" she kept grunting so he'd give up, but gave another answer. "Don't dodge my question – what are those four to you?"

His tone was flat. "They're my sons."

"Sons." She smiled and then realized the word 'sons'. "…Hypnos!" she added, gasping and then shocking herself. "F-Four s-sons… from who-"

"Bore of my blood and power." He states before she can think of other women. He smirked seeing her cute flower making that face. "I never had an affair with any other goddess or human being – your face says that you are jealous."

"Ugh, I am n…not!" She was. She was even embarrassed to picture Hypnos having a woman who'd bore four sons.

He was thoroughly pleased with her reactions. She is indeed funny. He calmed her sooner. "I answered your question. They are indeed my 'sons' from my own power and blood."

She nodded because he'd reassure her again; face getting redder as he planted a kiss on her forehead. She calmed completely – tamed like a little child but the god of Sleep didn't mind that. "So that means…"

He smirks, giving her another look.

"… I'm…" she says and then buried her face on his chest again, earning a thump from him. "You surprise me to no limits."

He closed his eyes after and then patted her. "I wasn't planning to tell, but you asked. The four of them are actually aware, and are rooting you to me, which is why they are protecting you as much as they can."

"They're going to be nice children." She pouts little.

"Is being a mother that hard?" he asks, though the four dream gods aren't really their legitimate children, but children in blood and magic. The thought of Persephone being his wife was really relaxing, but he couldn't help laughing internally thinking that the four dream gods will address her as mother because they are older than her in appearance. A smile formed in his lips to which Persephone can read even if she was nuzzling on his muscular clothed chest.

She was unsure of what to answer but sighed. "I always thought of the four to be… friends…" she speaks, remembering how Phantasos would comment her pretty face, how Morpheus would remind her not to interfere with meetings if not needed, how Icelus tells that she should be more swift with doing attack stances, and how Oneiros oddly looks at her, also stuttering a bit whenever she defeats him in his requests.

Hypnos gestured like a gentleman and then sat down with her, making her rest on him. They seem to be in peace in the area, and he adores quiet places. "You could think them of whatever you want, but the truth is what I speak. I wish you didn't ask." She admitted that it was her fault and shrugged with it, still holding on the basket of flowers. "Do you intend to leave this place filled with flowers and grass?"

She shook her head. "I changed my mind… and no one can see us…"

"No one indeed." He rest assured.

Persephone was glad that she was in the hands of her lover – her _true_ love. Her heart was skipping beats while she savors the moment of silence with him. The feeling is mutual with the god of Sleep too, who kept patting her in comfort and letting her small weight press on him.

How they both wished that this moment of time can be frozen, both fearful of Hades' wrath, but even deities have a heart that can choose whom to love. Had the previous Hades not show the previous Persephone a bad impression, she'd not fall for the god of Sleep but things changed and was chaotic. Even after the Holy War, Hypnos already made a promise to Persephone, and above all that, endured the pain of her losing memories of sweetness and romance with him. But now that she remembers, she's back and is very careful of things.

The lovely Persephone who fell for him is actually a miracle. Even if Hades abducted her, she yearned for someone else just because he was too possessive, controlling and very violent. Even if he wore Alone's face, Persephone couldn't help but follow her heart which directed to Hypnos. Hypnos was ever grateful – she belongs to him, even her broken and mentally ill heart. He didn't mind and believed that he can fix her, even if he takes more than a hundred years to do so.

He closed his eyes and leaned on the pillar, his back touching the smooth surface. " _My love…_ "he addresses her, already used and sweet to those words. "Could you sing while we rest?" he asks.

Persephone nodded to the man's request, opening her mouth and then started humming. They were music to his ears, even the garden itself.

Hypnos made sure that there was a protective barrier around there to coat their presence and even their appearances, so no one can suspect. With Hades busily painting in the canvas and he strictly told Pandora to watch him, he can feel easy in a slight manner. He and Thanatos told Pandora that she can have Hades for herself but she has to cooperate, and the girl nodded because of her obsession towards the Underworld. This made the plan plausible but Hades is still a wary and scary deity.

Of all the goddesses that he can prey on and be obsessed with, why Persephone? Then again, Hypnos thinks that it is a given – who wouldn't fall for the charms of Demeter's daughter. That face, that heart, that kindness… even Aphrodite who is the prettiest of the goddesses could agree with that. Her previous suitors are also deities like him and her mother pushed them away just to protect her, but the god of the Underworld had a lot of advantage. Sometimes, the god of Sleep wanted to think if he can par with them, but Hades being the eldest of the three god heads with Zeus being the youngest and Poseidon being the middle brother, he needed to reach far more power.

His mind floated when he goes back to hearing the sweet girl's beautiful voice and hums, followed by her hands caressing his chin and cheeks. Her hands were small yet soft, that he can easily pinch and mark it, bruise it even with a swift lash from his pointer and paper blade. However he wishes not to do that because she has already experienced enough.

He kept feeling her soft hands. They felt like silk woven in perfection. They were also light, and it brought him to hold it too, now planting kisses on her palm. She stopped singing and then giggled. He knew that part of her was ticklish, and her sweet laughter was ever pleasant. He smirked and continued teasing her, even kissing her arms and then brought her close, reaching her shoulders to her cheeks.

"You tease…!" she mumbled and blushed furiously, feeling one of his hands on her stomach and her waist.

He responded nicely. "You are temptation yourself, you _tease_." He emphasized the word.

Persephone chuckled again and laid her back towards his broad chest, feeling his muscles shaped on the clothing he wears. She also looked up to him and removed his glasses, trying to look at them. "I always wondered too… why you have glasses but your eyes are perfectly f-fine." She added, still scanning through the frame of the object.

He patted her again. "It's class."

 _Class._ She grins little. "Class huh… but you look finer without it, Hypnos."

"I have a habit of using glasses whenever I am off to somewhere, or whenever there are meetings. It has been one of my daily routines."

"Should I wear glasses too…?"

"You look alright the way you are."

She nodded to satisfaction and then folded the glasses carefully. She wouldn't like to hear Hypnos scold her by means like before so she was used on being proper around him. "If that's what you say so…" she speaks in a soft voice.

Hypnos knew that she was playing around him too, but he was also well aware on how much he has the advantage over her. She is often defenseless and clueless, and he warned her that. _She is always tempting._ As Thanatos would tell him to control his urges, sometimes he couldn't and kept thinking of her. Sometimes he will distract himself and focus on the missions that they needed to do just to make the Earth sink. However, with Persephone always cooped around the castle and even entrusted to them to train and learn further, there wasn't even helping it – even the slightest chances.

He didn't hesitate to bring the goddess' face up, and kissed her again by the lips, holding her face. The position they have is difficult for the lady, but he likes the picture of how she tries to keep up with him. His fetish for sweetness, pain and even the complicated gestures would always get to him also.

Persephone tried to arch up and close her eyes, her cheeks blushing pink because of his sudden move. The girl continued to keep up with him and suddenly opened her mouth. He used the chance to slide his tongue to hers and swirled, making her moan soft and erotic. Hypnos didn't wait for her and continued his activity, now pressing one of his hands on her soft chests. He fondled on one of her breasts even if she was still wearing her top, earning another moan. The girl brushed her hands on his cheeks and then departed.

She panted lighter, but it didn't stop the god of Sleep to continuously play with her front. His big hands can cup her soft, ample breasts easily. Sooner, the goddess started moaning continuous, her body shaking and trembling, knowing that the god with him is getting impatient. Her soft sounds and seductive resonance was taking over her.

He can hear her squirm and purr more, her sounds increasing. Hypnos didn't stop and then slipped his hands beneath her clothing, to which he can feel her bare skin. He also can feel her nipples getting hard and erect by simply touching her like this, using the girl's position as an advantage. He teased her more to make her feel uncomfortable, as he smiles devilishly yet pleasured with her reactions.

Persephone moaned another and then looked up to him. "H-.. Hypnos…" she whispers her lover's name.

"Hmm~?" He sweetly glanced over her but didn't stop touching her body. He pressed his free hand on her stomach and then to her sides. She jolted when he reached in between her thighs, pressing his long fingers on her sensitive spot.

"You—ah!~" her face flushed redder when he was teasing her with her clothes on. She nipped on her lower lip and restrained herself, also covering her mouth sooner with one hand.

Hypnos chuckles next and moved faster. "What were you saying, my dear?" he gingerly responds.

The goddess fought her way in between moans and then squirmed a little bit. One of her hands are on her thighs as well and she tried to close her legs, but she was dipped in his pleases, and she would disappoint him if she dared try to. She weakly gave a short response and didn't give in completely, even if she feels that she'll drip sooner because of his movements. "R…Really…" she moaned in rhythm. "In here…?" She was trying hard.

"Are you embarrassed?" He hit her button. She was amusing him always. "Ah, you are~"

"E…Eh…" she tried to bow her head but he moved his hands faster, making her do the opposite. "S-Stop I will- ! Not h-here, a~ ah!"

He didn't listen to the girl's request. After a series of teasing and sorts, he knew that she's coming, and when she did, he stopped. Her panting was adorable. Hypnos kisses the back of her head again while she is composing herself and removed his fingers. He licked his digits to where her spill was, making her more embarrassed and queasy around him. "You still taste of sweet honey." He comments.

She continued to blush furiously and pouted next. "If someone saw us…"

"Rest assured none. My barrier is not weak." He added and then made her face him.

Persephone has always been shy especially when it comes to sexual cravings. Hypnos was always fond of that, allowing him to dominate her in which he happily does, such as now. She is the submissive type of woman despite the fact that her powers were rumored to par with Hades, but it doesn't mean that she is fully aware of it.

He brushed her hair and caressed her cheeks again, thankful that the beauty with her is finally his. He leaned down a bit and kissed her more, now his hands both on her waist so she can sit on him and kiss him further. Her scent of flowers and perfume calmed him too from the baffling thoughts of Hades having to take her. He didn't like Hades forcing himself on the woman, and they have to bear in mind to lay low for him not to notice. Once Hades takes over the Earth and then ends the Holy War, they plan to release Thanatos from the seal. They can _betray_ Hades sooner and then team up altogether to govern the area.

However, it is not an intimate time to think of that. Right now, he is with his future _wife_ and he wants to treasure that.

He is a good kisser, and his pleasing tongue that swirls inside her mouth made her try to fight for dominance, but he would always win her. What she liked most about him is that he is passionate and delicate, relaxed also unlike his elder twin brother, Thanatos. Hypnos had always been collected and throughout straight with planning, strategies and also conquering even the lady with him. She couldn't help but be attracted to the god of Sleep. His features and his appearance, as well as the presence that he strongly emits; Persephone loved him to bits, and she was glad that he has feelings for her, and he never denied it.

He pressed his weigh on her further and then proceeded on letting her lay down below him, on the field of grass. It's surprising that their castle even has the greenery, since it reeks of specters and surplices, but it's probably because of Pandora's presence and share of the territory. Anyhow, it serves as a good thing – Persephone was always fond of flowers, dead or not.

The hot, passionate kiss broke in between moans and sounds. The god of Sleep looked at her red eyes, and his eyes would reflect himself on hers. He smiled gentle and whispered quietly in her ears. "I've fallen to temptation, let me take you here." He said.

His voice was inviting. It made the girl's ear tickle but she nodded, giving him permission to do what he wants. His breathing was also telling her that he shouldn't be holding back, and then let him kiss her everywhere again. Her small built was something that he had always loved, he says.

He continued to explore kisses on her cheek and then towards her neck, to her shoulders and tugging her top down. Her hands are stroking his blond hair too, relaxing him more and feeling him.

They were almost at it, until the blond stopped and then sat up. Persephone blinked her eyes, observing his look and then asked. "W…What's wrong?"

"Lord Hades." He speaks in a formal, flat manner. "He asks for my presence and yours as well."

She blushed though she was annoyed. She can also see the disappointment in his face when they stopped. She sits next, and then fixed herself, making sure that she's tidy and clean. If Hades knew about them, they'd be done for, and she will receive utmost punishments the most, or so… he might seal Hypnos personally and she fears that. The goddess stood up, being held by the god before her and then brushed her clothing.

"Oh…" she mouths small, and then sighed. "He's… unexpected as always."

"He isn't a man who is fond of tardiness." He corrected, hearing her chuckle seeing how he was annoyed, also sensing that he's almost aroused with their activity. He looked away to cover up a little of his blushes, and she saw that even for split seconds.

Persephone kissed his cheek and then nodded. "We should go then." She says.

Without Thanatos, Hypnos and Persephone are the deities reporting consecutively, visiting Hades on his room with the canvas. Hades was no longer 'sealed' in that room in some manner, because the soul of Alone completely faded and was destroyed. They returned back to acting how they are usually, but deep inside they wanted to continue what they were doing earlier in the garden.

It was lucky for both of them because the god of the Underworld isn't recognizing their relationship. They were indeed thankful of that fact. Persephone acted sweet and shy as she always did, also indifferent towards Hades – the normal girl she has always been. Hypnos would put his glasses on and then kneel to both of them as instructed, followed by Pandora who worshipped Hades the most. Cheshire, Pandora's assistant, would be asked as a lookout and then report to Pandora herself.

Hades asked for their presence because he wanted to ask if Hypnos has already disposed of the Pegasus Saint. Hypnos reports to him fully and told him that his four dream gods are carrying out the task, and then he would look at Persephone, asking her if he can stay and watch him paint. The goddess will usually nod and smile normal, keeping her self-composed and proper.

Hypnos and Persephone were separated for the mean time. The goddess continued to accompany the god of the Underworld, listening to him while he paints. On the other hand, Hypnos and Pandora would discuss things and how the status of the other specters are doing, and what is she doing, recognizing that Hades was slowing his work in finishing the Lost Canvas.

They were quarters away from the two deities, and both Pandora and Hypnos are feeling uneasy by just seeing the two together. It was worst when Thanatos wasn't sealed – the god of death would even try to scowl and make unnecessary sounds just to catch the attention, but unfortunately he isn't around anymore. The two tried their best to continue looking at each other and then build up strategies.

On the other hand, Hades continued to paint thoroughly and even wanted her to talk. Persephone continued being casual with him, telling him that he is cruel and would sometimes break the mood by telling him to reconsider what he plans on Earth. Hades would disregard that and told her that he won't change his mind, that she should behave or he'll actually push the canvas he is working away just to do something with her. She avoids that and then sighs in defeat. This has been the usual habit.

After long hours of being separated and entertaining themselves (or rather, this was Hades' doing), the deities were dismissed, retiring for the day. Persephone went out of Hades' personal quarters only to leave him in his rest and sleep and saw Pandora eying on her from outside the door. She blankly looked at the female and then walked quietly.

"I wonder", Pandora started, making the other goddess stop her walking, "how many types of drugs you used, to charm even the god of Sleep, Hypnos."

She was obviously mocking the other female, but Persephone was saddened. She doesn't know what she did to Pandora but she was getting irked already on what the other lady is doing. She breathes a little and then closed her eyes, bravely responding next. "Hypnos came to me on purpose, and if I'd know any better, it is you who whores on someone who doesn't even look at you."

Pandora faced back and wanted to hit her. "You useless bitch." To her surprise, Persephone wasn't afraid of her anymore. This made her feel uneasy.

"Hit me all you want, Pandora," her silky voice said, soothing but was filled with dark presence. "But know your place."

The other woman looked at her eyes and it was a range of dark cosmos. She realized that Persephone was serious and that the girl probably learned how to counter her already. She let go of her hand and then grunted, the goddess turning around and walking away. Pandora bit her lower lip and looked at the side – she was extremely jealous of Persephone, and she knows that Hades will never look at her.

Persephone sooner gasps when she was away from the other lady's presence, sweating a bit, nervous of what she has done. She never sounded like that, _ever_ around the castle. _What did I just do…_ she thinks in a small manner, gaining her composure and headed to the open door. Her next destination is actually Hypnos' quarters to which she knows that she's expected to go. She suddenly forgot about it and concentrated on mumbling, still trying to recall what her hands and her way of speech was with Pandora. _She'll hate me more for this._ She didn't want a fight with anyone of their same kind.

Strong hands grabbed her, waking her up from her thoughts. She was about to grasp and struggle but she sees blond hair. It made her feel relax and blush more.

 _"_ _You took long. I have been waiting here for hours."_

"Ah, sorry…" she told and then kissed the man. "Hades wanted me to stay there and I heard what he has to say… then again, h-he was being pushy… sorry Hypnos…" she says and snuggled him sooner, her small frame pressing his again. "And I think I scowled at Pan…dora…"

Hypnos blinked. "You responded to her? That's a first."

She puffed her cheeks. "I was nervous. I gave her a piece of my m-mind, it's not wrong, yes?" she asks him and earned a nod. "As I've said, it scares me that Hades is being pushy… and being intimidating and the latter. He has done nothing to me yet but…" she sighs. "I don't know, I am really, really nervous about this…"

He knew what she means and then patted her. "Just act like how you are. He will not notice." Those words didn't help her, and so he lifted the girl sooner and then brought her like a princess. "Let us just finish what we were at. It might help you lessen your thoughts of Lord Hades." He suggests.

"…Pervert." He grinned when she reacted with a blush, and he continuously lifts her while walking. "Anything you do would drive me crazy…" she confessed in a small manner, burying her head on his chest and then continued to be shy and embarrassed.

He made sure of that. He continued to walk around his quarters and then laid her down properly.

His room was bigger than the others and Thanatos would often complain why they can just share spaces, but the god of Sleep's mannerism is, as he said, classy, and very organized. He didn't allow his elder brother to freely waltz in his room too, but when urgent reports were needed, they have to. The furniture that was inside the space was expensive and the curtains were purple like their dark cosmos. It is also warm whenever there is a storm or a cold passing, and it allowed Hypnos who was accustomed to rest and sleep, concentrate more. Because he would bring Persephone to his quarters since then, he had to adjust for the girl to breathe. Darkness is much to his liking, but does she like the dark all the time?

Sometimes, stars would be seen blinking on his curtains, but he only does that to lull his beloved to sleep. He brought himself to a broken goddess who needed aid, and unfortunately Hades cracked her worst.

The goddess lied down on the sheets and the soft pillows, sooner to be joined by the god of Sleep. She waited for his touch and embraced him, since fears are seeping through her again. They continued to where they indeed left off earlier and even undressed her body for him. She shyly closed herself sooner, feeling the cold but were prevented by his hands. In turn, he also removed his top and then leaned over, kissing her everywhere.

Their bodies pressed each other. Persephone clings on his back and even raked her fingers to him when he proceeded biting her. She yelped a bit, her lover possessively reviving those bite marks that faded in other parts due to the long times that they didn't make love, being careful and cautious of Hades. She moaned and made arousing sounds, her nails digging on his strong shoulders, and her chest heaving up and down, panting from the hot interaction. Her body arched for him so he can have a better view of her chest, shutting her eyes soon to be much accustomed to the activity.

He used his skillful hands to please the girl with him, and he grunted when her nails are scratching to him. How he loved seeing her pained yet pleasured expressions, and above all that, she seemingly is getting shameless. She was dirty, lewd and seducing in her own way – a side to which no one but him has seen. He took pride on taking her as his own, and he was faithful that she will never show the same things to Hades or even fight back if needed. Her strong moaning continued to increase, which means he is doing a good job.

Persephone grabbed him and hungrily kissed him, her face red and hot. He didn't anticipate that but he grabbed her next too, dominating her mouth with his tongue. A small curve formed his lips, him being cocky about the situation. She was obviously accustomed and submitting, and he gave her what he wants. He didn't let go and nibbled on her lower lips, one of his hands lifting one leg and let her cross herself to him.

He brushes her hair again after, his impatience increasing. He was fully aroused by just seeing her and having her in his room – her fragrance mixing with the feeling inside the area. It was toxic; a drug that can drive you to crave for lust and interaction, as he describes in his head. He let go off her again and then removed the remaining clothing he has, eager to take her.

He traced her sensitive hips; creamed and eyes filled with hunger. He couldn't wait to devour her.

The goddess prepared herself to what he plans to do to her. She feels safer with his presence around and listened to the whispers he did on her ears, letting her forget all the worries for the mean time. She cooperated with him and helped him too, preventing her eyes to water at the pain of his length. She arched, her body jolting, allowing him to enter to her fully. Moans continued to escape, in between gasps, her hands continuing to clutch on his strong shoulders.

He thrusts to her again and again, not minding his force. The girl had a small frame but her insides are swallowing him up, urging him to push deeper and release on her. Hypnos didn't waste time and continued moving her too, though he grunts from the pain and sting he receives from her nails. The adorable lady shamelessly let out verbal moans and yelled 'more, more' to him like nothing. He gladly followed her, and proceeded on lifting her now.

He pants also and then kissed her forehead. "Don't think of anything else…" his voice was husky, as he continues to move her with his hands and takes hold of her hips. They were in a sitting position which made him sink deeper to him. "Just me… _Persephone_ …"

"O..Okay… H…Hypno – a ah!~"

His voice is melting her; hearing him say 'Persephone' in his ways made her succumb more, just like dipping herself to honey and sweet milk. She shivered and continued to moan for him, the way he wanted. Their bodies continued to bump each other, him lowering himself again to restrain her moans and sealed her to another kiss, making it complicated for her. He saw her fight him again in a short battle of dominance but she simply can't win against him.

They were both at their limit, panting and heavily breathing. Hypnos grunted before releasing a lot on her insides, and relaxed, leaning towards the head of the bed. She was messily trying to grip on him again with the use of her weak fingers. The bed sheets were a mess and so as the pillows, but it is less to be worried about.

He held her hand and gingerly kissed her fingers and palm. He then placed it on one of his cheeks and let her feel his face. She didn't rake on his cheek but caressed further and thanked him mentally. He can see her still cope with her breathing, and slyly apologized for being too much for her. She weakly pouted, causing him to laugh little.

"Rest well, my dear…" she hears him say before she closes her eyes and allowed him to fix her, and had entrusted herself to him.

He wishes that this will continue on, not just a dream. Persephone had always been a beautiful nightmare to him – a girl who happened to be his lord's spouse by force, yet something irresistible that he couldn't just let go of.

* * *

 ** _Extras:_**

One of the dream gods was looking for Hypnos, to report towards the god of the Sleep. He went to the gardens and also to his quarters but he was nowhere to be found. The grey haired deity blankly explored the castle and tried tracing his master's quarters, only to be lead to Persephone's area. He was thinking twice if he should knock or leave so they couldn't be disturbed.

He let out a small, silent sigh. _I shouldn't disturb them…_ he quietly turned around.

"Oneiros…?" He heard his name and stopped. "Oneiros… is it you…?"

It was a girl's voice, and he sighed heavier noticing whom it was from. "Yes, my lady."

 _"_ _You can enter."_

The other voice was from another male and he was relieved because it was his lord's voice. Oneiros walked casually and went to the door, wearing a blank expression but widened his eyes a bit to the sight. He looked away and then shut his eyes, preventing to show his expression which actually distracts him from being focused. "…" he remained silent.

Persephone was combing Hypnos' hair quietly, her wearing her night attire. Hypnos, on the other hand, was shirtless but wearing glasses, have his lower garments and clothes on, and had a book on his hand. His muscular front is obvious too, the candles around them lighting the area.

The goddess continues to stroke his hair and proceeded on asking the god of Dreams. "Hypnos is reading." He noticed and then listened to her. "I'm actually glad you came here unharmed. Does that mean your mission is successful?" she asked politely.

Oneiros nodded. "We have captured Pegasus…" his voice was low because she seemed concerned.

Hypnos didn't speak and continued reading his book, letting the female converse with him. "That's good, thanks for coming back in one piece, Oneiros."She smiles towards him.

The god of Dreams continued to nod and then dismissed himself, but the goddess asked him to stay. He blinks and then stayed as she wishes, but was quiet around her. He had his head bowed down towards them and continued to wait for words or additional orders.

Persephone looked at him. She couldn't understand why he was gesturing like that and asked him. "Can you come closer?"

 _Closer_. The other male was not expecting this and then proceeded to get closer, as she instructed.

He kept his eyes shut and lowered himself once more, like how he respects Hypnos and how his other brothers are towards him. He didn't expect what she did to – the goddess patted his head like a kid. It made him blink his eyes, but didn't look at the female, his face frozen and preventing to blush. She continued patting towards him and he couldn't protest.

Persephone chuckled sweetly and gentle. "I'm just really glad you're also not hurt…" she speaks in a soft manner. "And I told you, please, don't address me that formal."

"I can't…" he starts to have a low voice being patted like that. Sooner, his cheeks were having soft blushes, hidden behind his hair. "P…Perse….Persephone…" She can hear him say her name, but he was adorable and saying it in a very small voice.

"He will continue being distracted with you if you keep on patting him." Hypnos reminded, fixing his glasses and then sitting properly. "He is not used to affectionate interactions, my dear."

"He should be used to it…" she pouted, making him arch a brow. She even kneeled and then completely hugged Oneiros, surprising the god of Dreams more. "Don't assign them as my bodyguards – they aren't simply bodyguards but for the sake of us being unnoticed then alright… but he's not, okay?" Hypnos sighed and gave up on her, making her smile in victory. "Thank you, Hypnos."

The god of Sleep nodded. "Do as what she says." He told Oneiros.

Oneiros kept on composing himself. He wasn't used to her being too intimate, and he was conscious that she's going to be their 'mother' but as the god of Sleep says, he never got proper affection, unless if it is him who does it. Phantasos is usually like that, but he is different. It leads him to fidget more and then looked at the side, preventing to blush further. _This… woman…_

Persephone continued patting him and hugging him. "Continue to guide me by your side~" she says in another one of her polite manners, making him nod and sooner, stuttering.

"M…Mhm…" he shyly responded. "B…But… In my opinion, it is Phantasos… who likes intimate things as this-"

"Each one of you would receive hugs from me." She responds to him and cuddled him more, smiling at his confused face. "Hypnos isn't a good father, isn't he?" she asks.

Hypnos blinked. "Why are you suddenly mentioning my name in your sentences?" he cocks a brow and looked at her.

"Shouldn't fathers be more likely to care for their sons?" she asks but Oneiros wanted to talk and tell her that Hypnos is more likely their lord, not their father; however Persephone didn't stop to that. "Even if you made them and since you already pledged your life with me then that means I can be a mother figure to them now."

 _Mother figure? B-but!_ Oneiros continued to think. "But…"

"You are indeed charming and annoying." Hypnos scoffed and then chuckled small. "You are free to do what you want with them, but take cautious of our Lord Hades. They will still be with you whenever and let me take care of the rest. Understood?" he earns a nod from her. "And Oneiros…" the other god stiffed and looked at him, seeing the grin. "I wouldn't be responsible if she gets too accustomed to your company."

It was just like saying that she will be taking over as a parent and will be giving affection as a mom. Oneiros blushed furiously. "Y…Yes… my lord…"


End file.
